Daddy's Angel
by SilverMasquerade
Summary: Miyako is Itachi's only daughter, she's had a hard life with her abusive mother so Itachi decides to take her with him to the Akatsuki. Not the best at summaries  R&R
1. Let's Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Naruto

* * *

><p>"Daddy don't go, please" tears were streaming down my face. He couldn't leave me here, not now. I grabbed onto his arm not wanting to ever let go, he was hurting me and he didn't know it. "I don't want to stay with mama alone, please don't go"<p>

He picked me up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "You know I have to go, mama will take good care of you. I promise" He said soothingly

"No, mama doesn't love me she only loves sissy. She says I'm a demon and she's going to kill me daddy please don't make me stay here with her" I dug my tiny nails into his skin trying to hang onto him as tight as possible. "I love you daddy, please don't go"

He sighed. "Does mama really say that?" he asked

I nodded burying my head into his chest. "Daddy…"

"Oh my precious baby girl, you're no demon but a beautiful scared little angel. Let's go" he said giving me a soft kiss on my tear stained cheek. He started walking with me in his firm safe grasp; I knew exactly where he was going to. Daddy said he was going to a special group where he would take demons and put them in a special place where they wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. The warmth of his black and red cloak and the sound of his steady heart beat put me in comfortable sleep.

"Miyako sweetheart, wake up" Daddy's soft voice echoed through my head. He shook me carefully. I opened my eyes and sat up, we were in a bed, and he must've walked through the night to get here by morning.

"We made it, now I had to talk to the leader so you stay put and I'll be back." He said smiling and then he left shutting the door behind him. I curled up on the bed as I awaited the return of daddy despite he left only moments ago. I heard footsteps beyond the door and the doorknob started twisting. I looked up to see a man with orange hair and a cloak like daddy's I sat up, he looked at me curiously. I returned his gaze with equal curiosity; he slowly walked towards me stepping carefully. I looked past the man to see daddy behind him his eyes shone brightly.

"This is her?" He asked

"Yes" Daddy answered

The man sat next me and moved the hair away from my face. His purple eye studied my face. "She looks like you; except for the eyes they're like pieces of silver absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you" he said proudly.

"She's going to be a pleasure to train and raise, with a father like you she'll be one of our most valuable assets. How old did you say she was?"

"Four"

"What's her name?"

"Miyako Uchiha"

"Beautiful name, why didn't she take her mother's last name?" He asked curiously

"Her mother had a child when we had originally got together with her last name so when we had Miyako we decided she'd have my last name." He explained

"Where is Miyako's mother?"

I shifted uncomfortably at the mention of mama, mama was evil and she didn't love me either. The man noticed my movement and looked at daddy.

"She has a bad relationship with her mother?" he asked

"Yeah kind of, she was born in a small village and there was a demon attacking the village which had been terrorizing it for years well I sealed the demon within her and her mother and step sister think she's a demon. They mistreat her all the time and I was going to leave her there but when I got home to get the rest of my things she wouldn't let me leave without me taking her too."

"Poor girl" he said "Well its fine she says, having a Jinchuriki on our side could benefit in the future, I guarantee her safety while she's here"

"Thank you leader-sama" Daddy said. The man nodded and left closing the door behind him, daddy grabbed me by the waist and threw me up into the air. I laughed with delight he did it a couple more times and we laid on the bed together, I cuddled up to him happily. I got to be with him and no one could take me away not now not ever, I smiled at the thought of that my life was starting to look up and I could always be daddy's little angel.


	2. Different

I woke up still wrapped up in daddy's arms; his feature looks soft while he slept. I crawled over him careful not to wake him up and walked out of the door to the room. Once out of the room I noticed the many tunnels that lead all over, I suddenly felt lost so I took one and started walking.

"Hey" someone called out. I jumped at the sound of the voice; I turned around to see a guy with a blond hair coming my way. "Aren't you Itachi's kid, un?"

I nodded and looked down. I felt his hand on my chin as he tilted my head to look at my face. He was on my level looking at me and smiling.

"Yep definitely his, un" He picked me up without warning "I'm Deidara" he started carrying me through the series of tunnel. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Miyako" I said shyly

"Aw cute name, how old are you?"

"Four"

"No wonder Pein let you stay, you're so adorable" He said "Everyone will love you, well maybe not everyone. Kakuzu and Hidan maybe won't think so kindly to have a four year old roaming the halls of the Akatsuki base but they'll live." He laughed in spite of himself and I smiled. "You have a pretty smile, un"

"Thank you" I said blushing a little. He continued walking down the hall and into a room where a couple other people were. Once we got in they all started looking at me they all looked at me with the same look Pein did, amusement and wonder.

"That Itachi's kid?" The blue fish said

"Yeah, un" Deidara answered

"She's so adorable, good job Itachi" The fish said

"I know, didn't think he had it in him." A red haired boy said

"Who didn't have what in him?" Daddy said as he entered the room. I jumped out of Deidara's arms and ran over to daddy. He picked me up and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, how the hell did your kid end up so cute?" The fish asked

He shrugged "She just is" He kissed me on my cheek "Her mom looks nothing like her though it's really weird."

"What does her mom look like?" The fish asked

"Her mom's tall with brown hair and blue eyes, classic girl nothing special about her looks."

"Definitely right she looks nothing like her. That long black hair and silver eyes, most of the facial features come from you but I'm not seeing anything from her" He said. I laid my head on his shoulder, tears started welling up in my eyes and pouring onto my cheeks. Daddy must've felt the wetness on his cloak he turned and looked at me concern in his eyes.

"Now, now she's gone and she's not coming back, I promise." He cooed. The tears just came down faster and harder.

"What's wrong with her, un" Deidara asked

"I'll tell you later, just don't mention her mom around her anymore." He explained quickly as he started walking away with me. He took me back to his room where he sat me on his bed; I was still crying and still hurting. Her words replayed in her head each time she was mentioned and they hurt, I knew she wasn't here and I knew daddy was here but it didn't make her easier to forget. He rocked me back and forth and told me everything was going to be okay, that he would protect me. He caught my tears before they fell and made sure I felt safe and I curled into him, my tiny body fitting perfectly into his. Slowly the tears stopped and slowly I started to calm down, daddy sighed I could hear worry and concern in it but also anger and hate.

"Oh Miyako, everything will be fine sweetheart. I need you to be a big girl and be strong I know you that you've been through a lot with your mama but she's gone now and I'm here with you and it's just us and it's always going to be just us. Don't believe anything she's said to you in the past because you're not anything that she's said you're my perfect baby girl."

I nodded into his chest. "Daddy?" I said in a questioning tone

"Hmm" he hummed looking down at me.

"Am I really a demon?" I asked seriously

He sat me on his lap so I could look at his face. "No, you're just different, nothing at all like a demon" he explained

"Is different good?" I asked

"Different is great, your mama is just mad cause she's not different like you. You're a special little girl and one day you'll find out why."

"Will it be soon?"

"Maybe, it all depends, but the reason you're really special is because you're my little girl" he smiled and started tickling me, I laughed until my stomach started hurting and tears of joy were running down my face. The door opened and daddy stopped tickling me long enough to see who it was, Deidara and the fish were standing on the other side of the door smiling after they saw me laughing.

"Hey Itachi, we were just wondering if Miyako was okay and if you needed help cheering her back up again?" The fish asked

"She's fine Kisame, she's just been through some hard times and sometimes she just thinks about them too much and it scares her" Daddy explained

"Oh ok, can we come in, un" Deidara asked

"Yeah sure, actually could you watch her for a few minutes I have to go talk to Pein" he said

"Yeah, no problem." Kisame said

Daddy looked at me "I'll be back princess, so Deidara and Kisame are going to stay with you. See you in a bit" He kissed my forehead and left leaving me with Deidara and Kisame. They sat down beside me on the bed both looking at me like I was some kind of stuffed animal. Suddenly a door slammed with enormous force that it sounded like it broke.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are home" Kisame said he grabbed me and put me on his lap "This should be interesting"

"Where the hell is the little bitch?" Someone yelled from down the hall. A man with grey hair and light purple eyes stormed down the hall but stopped when he saw me. He ran in and behind him was a man with his face covered up with green eyes. Deidara got up and stood in front of the man.

"Hidan calm down" Dei said trying to calm him down

"No, how the hell is that bastard going to bring his punk ass little four year old daughter into a secret organization, we're murderers not a fucking day care center!" He yelled I flinched back at his harsh words.

"Dude, nobody is mad except you. If you're going to use language like that let's go outside" Deidara said pushing him out of the room leaving his friend with me and Kisame. He shut the door behind him; there was an awkward silence that hung in the air. The man looked at me like they all did and he pulled off his mask then it was my turn to look. He had stiches all over his face; they looked cool to me, different.

"She's cute" He said simply

"Yeah I know, I bet Hidan would think so too if he actually looked at her" Kisame said, he looked at me looking at him. "She doesn't seem scared of you"

"Not at all, more interested I must say. What's her name? And how old is she?" he asked

"Miyako and she's four" he answered. The cave shook as an explosion sounded in the distance, they both sighed in harmony.

"Me or you" Kisame said

"You" he answered "I had to deal with him on a whole trip, I'll watch the girl"

He sat me on the bed and ran toward the sound of the explosions. Kakuzu sat next to me on the bed in wonder, he moved his face closer to mine to study it just like everyone face. I reached out carefully to trace the lines along his face and he let me too. His eyes filled of a new emotion, wonder.

He opened his mouth which made me pull my hand back. "Are you scared?" he asked curiously.

"No" I said

He smiled. "Not scared of anything, just like your daddy." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You tired?" He asked

I nodded in response. "Are you tired?" I asked him

"Yes, a week with Hidan and you would be tired to, let's take a nap" He laid down and put me on the other side of him. I snuggled up closer to him because that was a usual way I slept with daddy. He wasn't expecting that but he smiled and picked me up and put me on his chest instead, covering me with a blanket I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Nightmare

I woke up in the middle of a field, surrounded by flowers. I smiled _a dream_ I thought to myself, I walked around in the field picking flowers as I went along on the edge of the field had a forest deep and dark. I walked in thinking that everything was good, as I walked further in the trees seem to whisper to me.

_Demon child, demon child_

I turned around wanting to leave the forest and the whispering trees but the light from the field disappeared. My heart beat sped up as I searched frantically for an exit.

_Demon child, demon child_ the trees continued to whisper.

I took off running in any direction that would lead me out. I looked at my passing surroundings as I ran; the trees and the plants started dying everything turning a sickly shade of black and gray.

_Demon child, demon child_ the whispers grew loud and started screaming the words at me. _DEMON CHILD, DEMON CHILD!_

I tripped over some dead vines, I tried to get up but they started wrapping around me, starting with my ankles they completely immobilized me, starting to drag me under the earth. I screamed as they took me over, I fell into a chamber under the earth where a silver monster was caged up behind bars. It looked at me with hate, and anger I felt power in this chamber, raw uncontrollable power. I got up and turned away and started to run. I got as far away from the thing as I could but there was a wall with the whispering trees and in front of all my trees was my mama holding her prized knife.

"Demon child, demon child" She said in unison with the trees. They started coming forward slowly, I turned back around to run the other way and the silver beast was waiting there for me, before I could turn around again mama and the whispering trees were right behind me still whispering.

_Demon child, demon child, demon child_

I backed up right into the cage where the monster grabbed me and raked its claws across my entire body. I could _feel_ it, feel the blood pouring down my body feel myself dying. I screamed in pure agony. I woke up screaming, crying and my heart pounding, I looked down and saw my clothes ripped and I was bleeding, I felt faint and scared. Kakuzu moved and looked at me.

"What the hell?" He said, he moved the blanket to see my clothes ripped and bloody. "My god Miyako, what happened?" he asked rhetorically. He picked me up and ran me to a bright room with white tables, an infirmary I guessed. He tore off the rest of my clothes only leaving on my underwear; he rubbed stuff all over my tore skin.

"Stop it hurts" I cried

He ignored me and started getting some supplies, looked like stuff for stiches. Suddenly my body started to feel numb, he approached me with the threaded needle and I backed up against a wall.

"Stay still Miyako" He said holding my arm to keep me from moving. The needle pierced my skin and I cried more, he worked quickly ignoring my pleading cries for him to stop. The pain was dulled but I could still feel the needle going through and pulling everything together again. Once he was done he wiped all the blood away and found me a big shirt to wear. He cleaned his area and washed his hands. He sighed as he finished he came back over to exam me.

"Miyako, what happened?" He asked

"I don't know, I had a bad dream and woke up like that" I answered. The door busted open and daddy, Deidara and Kisame rushed in.

"What was that scream?" daddy asked he looked over at me. "Miyako sweetie what happened?"

"I had a bad dream" I answered

"We were both taking a nap and she woke up screaming, crying and bloody I have no idea what happened."

"It was probably the Jinchuriki inside her, in some cases they've been known to so stuff like this" Daddy said

"She's a Jinchuriki?" They all asked in unison

"Yeah she is, but I've never seen one like it before so I couldn't tell you what it is" he explained "but how bad was it?" daddy asked Kakuzu

"She needed multiple stiches, there were huge gashes from her chest down like a giant claw" Kakuzu explained

"Poor girl, un" Deidara said

"I know now she's probably not going back to sleep anytime soon." Kisame said.

"Zetsu doesn't really sleep anymore, would he mind watching her?" Pein said joining the conversation

"Well my thing would be, would she be able to handle his split personality?" Daddy asked

"She could handle it; your girl is fearless and brave." Kakuzu said "Then there's Hidan who does his freaky janshin shit late at night"

"No way I am letting her near him" Itachi said

"Well there's no way I want to be around your little brat either" Hidan said pushing his way into the room. He looked at me with disgust but it turned into sympathy in a second, a smile played on his lips.

"Damn, this can't be your kid Itachi" he exclaimed

"Well she is, she looks a lot him if you would pay attention" Kisame said

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, Zetsu's not going to be back until tomorrow so it looks like she's going to be staying with me."

Daddy stood up "Over my dead body" he said fiercely

"That could be arranged" he retorted

My eyes got wide with fear; Deidara noticed and stopped the fight before it started. "You guys are scaring her, Itachi you have to a mission tomorrow and Hidan your little rituals are freaky as hell so she'll stay with me tonight, I'll be able to keep her occupied and stuff plus I'm not doing anything tomorrow so I can sleep the day away." He explained

"Fine" they both said in unison.


	4. Kidnapped

Deidara carried me carefully back to his room, avoiding re-opening any of my stiches. He sat me down carefully on his bed gently handling me as if I were about to break if dropped. Deidara sat across from me and looked at me softly and sympathetically.

"Do you like making things?" he asked

I nodded. He handed me lump of white stuff and I took it. Its smooth white surface felt cool on my hands. I started playing around with it forming different shapes making different things. I stopped when I thought it looked right and set it down to take it a look at it from different perspectives. Deidara must have heard the silence that came from me, he looked at me then at the sculpture his eyes went wide despite the fact that it meant nothing.

"Beautiful, Miyako" he said. I clutched the blanket tightly trying to keep myself awake. I've tired myself out, the nightmares, the stitches, the fear, the trying to keep myself up. It all just made me tired, bone tired. I yawned and try to shake the sleep away but it didn't work.

"Deidara I'm scared" I said

He came over to me tucking my hair behind my ears. "I know you are but this is just a hard time for you but don't worry I'll be here with, we'll be here with you."

"I want to go to sleep; I want to forget the dream and the stitches. The medicine he gave me makes me sleepy too." I complained. My eyes started to close and I feel over on the bed, I curled up into a little ball not caring how I could feel the tightness of the stitches pulling all over my body. Dei covered me in a blanket but before his hand left I grabbed it.

"No, don't leave me" I said pleadingly

He smiled. "Why would I think of doing that" he crawled next to me and I settled into him, my mind clouded with fear. Deidara slowly fell into a peaceful sleep but I refused, I refused to be hurt again.

"Hey, we got a Jinchuriki" Kisame yelled. Deidara stirred next to me and open his eyes looking excited. I still laid next to him, wondering what that was supposed to mean, last night daddy had called me a Jinchuriki, are there more like me? More people who were different. I crawled out of the bed the pull of the stitches making me pace myself the door was wide open and it sounded as if everyone was getting ready for something big.

"Deidara what's happening?" I asked

"We got a demon last night, now we have to put it where it won't hurt anybody anymore." He said sounding like daddy

I nodded innocently. "Can I go?"

"Actually I don't know if your daddy wants you to be there" he grabbed my hand "let's go see" he starting guiding me through the twist and turns of the base. It seemed like he knew this place better than the back of his head. We ran into daddy who seemed like the only one who knew what he was doing this morning.

"Everyone is almost here, Tobi is coming back so be careful when he gets here because you know he's going to want to play with Miyako and I don't want her to have to get more stitches."

Well it turns out that it takes forever to put a demon where it wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. I was really bored and I missed seeing daddy since I couldn't go into a room, finally it was finished and I had to sit with Deidara and the boy with red hair who's name I still didn't know.

"God I hate that it takes forever, un." Deidara complained

"I know it's so-"

"Hey you, get off of him!" Someone yelled from the other side of the room. We all looked over to see a boy with blond hair, a girl with pink hair and an old lady.

"Shit, un" Deidara cursed. "Sasori get her out of here"

As Sasori started to lead me out a man with white hair was blocking our way out. He looked at me interestingly a look that said 'what's a little girl doing here?'

"That's low down that you all have resorted to kidnapping children" he said.

"We're not kidnappers, get your story straight before you accuse us of something" Sasori retorted. I hid behind Sasori not wanting to go with the strange man; he looked scary to me from his white hair to the mask covering his eyes. Daddy ran into the room and walked over to me, he pick me up and I could feel his tension just by the way he held me. The man with white hair looked stunned for a moment but then amused.

"Cute kid Itachi, she looks like you" He complemented "Don't you think this is kind of an unstable environment for raising a child?" he asked

"Of course not, especially since she is my child" daddy retorted

He sighed and smiled, no less than a second later he lunged for daddy. I buried my head into his cloak not wanting to see the outcome of the fight. My hair blew in the breeze as daddy evaded the man's attacks.

"Itachi turn around!" Deidara's voice yelled

I felt daddy's grip leave from around my waist as I fell, one of the other people had struck him while he wasn't looking. I screamed as I rapidly approached the ground but just as instantly as I was dropped I was swooped up again. My eyes stayed closed tight until I processed that I didn't fall, I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the blond haired boy had caught me. I didn't know what to say I mean he just saved me but he was taking away from daddy.

"Naruto" the white haired man called from the other side of the room. "Get here out of her as quickly as possible; I'll hold Itachi off for as long as I can. Whatever you do don't let her get out of your sight make sure she gets back to the village."

"Will do Kakashi sensei" He yelled back. He rushed out of the room as quickly as possible; he kept running until we came across four more people two boys and a girl. One of the boys had dark hair with light purple eyes like Hidan; the other had a short haircut and wore a green jumpsuit. The girl on the other hand had buns on her hair and a big scroll on her back all of them looked beat up and tired.

"Neji, Lee, Tenten, can you watch this girl for me, I need to go back to help get Gaara back?"

"No problem Naruto, who is she?" Lee asked

"Itachi's kid, anyway Kakashi said that she needs to come back with us no matter what I recommend being careful after I grabbed her Itachi looked pissed." Naruto explained, a couple of explosions sounded from afar "That's my queue, got to go"

They all looked at me quizzically, like a puzzle they were trying to put together. I turned around to the sound of the explosions coming from Deidara's bombs. I wanted to leave but I couldn't, I hadn't slept in what felt like forever and it was really was taking its toll on my body there was no fight in me, I tried to shake the sleep from my eyes but it wouldn't leave it just kept tempting me with its beautiful darkness. I felt like the world was spinning and that I was spinning with it, my eyelids suddenly felt like they were a thousand pounds. I mustered up the last of my energy to walk over to Neji and crawled into his lap, he seemed shocked at first but he relaxed steadily as I comfortably drifted off in a peaceful, nightmare less, sleep.


	5. Enough

I woke up in Neji's arms, we were in a village surrounded by trees and forests, and everyone looked exhausted but satisfied. Neji felt my stirring and looked at me with a warm smile; I wriggled out of his grasp and jumped to the ground.

"Kakashi, she's awake" He called out Kakashi came from in front of the group to the back with us.

"Everyone go get some rest, we'll meet up later, I have some business I have to take care of." They all scattered leaving me and Kakashi alone, he took my hand and started guiding me to a huge building in the back of the village. We walked in and he took me to a room and knocked.

"Enter" a strong voice said from the other side he walked inside and a woman was sitting in the chair. "Congratulations Kakashi" she looked down at me momentarily "Who is this?"

"Itachi Uchiha's daughter"

A looked passed over her face that was indescribable. "Itachi Uchiha's daughter, where did you find her?" She asked

"In the Akatsuki base, with Deidara and Sasori once they saw us they tried to get her out of there but we got her. Let's just say it took a lot to get her away and Itachi is furious that she's gone." He explained

"Interesting, what's her name? And how old is she?"

"She's been stubborn and won't tell us, she's not happy that she left the Akatsuki base either but she hasn't been fighting us at all there's just a lack of communication."

She smirked. "She's smart"

Kakashi nodded. "So what do we do with her?"

"No idea I'm not used to having an S ranked criminal's daughter in my village but first things first, she's going to need a place to stay. Who should she stay with?"

"I would recommend one of the girls but Sakura is always busy, Ino's always doing missions and Tenten just got back from the mission and is extremely tired. So I guess we're resorted to asking one of the guys."

"That should be fun, well to start off who should we not use?" She asked a smile of her face

"Naruto, Lee, Choji and Sai"

"So that leaves Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino" She said

"Well Neji said that after Naruto had dropped her off she went right to him and went to sleep in his lap but Neji is a little strict and Shino is way too quiet so it's down to Shikamaru and Kiba."

"Well let's put her with Shikamaru first, if that doesn't work out we'll move her onto Kiba and if that doesn't work we'll think of something else." The nodded in agreement Kakashi and I left the room and he took me to a field where a boy was laying on the ground, I couldn't tell if he was sleep or just had his eyes closed.

"Shikamaru" he called

Shikamaru turned his head towards us. "Hey Kakashi" he said sleepily

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He pushed me forward a little. "This is Itachi's daughter; I need someone who can take care of her for me while Lady Tsunade and I think of what we're going to do with her."

His eyes went wide at the sound of daddy's name. "Itachi's kid? Are you serious?"

"Sure am, and from this moment forward you are now watching Itachi's Kid" he said giving me a gentle push towards him.

"At least tell me her name"

"She won't talk so I have no idea what her name is, or how old she is but she won't fight you either so I figured you'd be good for her. Try and get her to say something maybe she'll respond to you." Kakashi said while he was leaving. Shikamaru just stared at me with a look that sarcastically said 'this should be fun'.

"So kid this will go one of two ways, you either start talking and make this easy or I'm reduced to calling you kid until the find somewhere else for you to go, making this harder on everyone" he explained.

I sat down in front of him. "My name is Miyako, don't call me kid."

He looked stunned but for only a moment, then he smiled. "Nice to meet you Miyako"

"Dido" I said

"So you can talk" he said

"Of course, did you really think I couldn't" I responded

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a possibility, so how old are you kid?"

"Four and I'm going to be five in a few weeks"

"Well then, it sucks you're going to be here for your birthday" he said

"I'm not going to be here for my birthday." I said

"Why aren't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Daddy's going to be back to get me, he told me so himself. He said whatever he had to do to get me back he would do it." A flash of fear spread through Shikamaru's eyes as I spoke but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Shikamaru was right to be scared daddy was one person no one wanted to mess with, I was the only one who he didn't mind even if he was in a bad mood.

"Well you must be very important to him" He said

I nodded. "I'm daddy's angel, of course I am"

"You seem a little wise beyond your years"

"Maybe I am, I don't know daddy said it was another reason why I'm special"

"Daddy this, daddy that, the world doesn't revolve around your sick and twisted father I don't know what kind of things he taught you but he's evil. I bet he doesn't even care about you let alone love you so go ahead and get any last words out of your mouth 'cause you're not going back to him."

Under any circumstances I would have started crying in a hysteric fashion but this time he crossed the line, calling my daddy evil was one thing I was used to but questioning his love for me was another. It hurt and made me think of my cold heartless mother who on the other hand never had and never will love me; daddy was the only thing I had left.

"You know I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what I do and don't know about him, yes I know he's evil but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me. I know that a hundred percent and if you can't face that then it your problems not quite bitching about it cause you can't accept it!" I yelled

I gave myself the satisfactory to see his face before I stormed off; I've heard enough of Hidan to get a reaction out of people the way I want to. There are just some things that I refuse to take and that's one of them I walked around until it was dark. While I was walking I blew off steam hitting, throwing and kicking whatever I could find. It made my body hurt but eased my mind, I looked up not realizing how much time I spent frustrated but I finally felt like I could control myself. I stopped to take in the scenery, there were trees surrounding me with a lake lying in front of me quiet, still, calm. I walked to the edge and put in my hands, the cold water made the cuts and scrapes feel better, I splashed some on my face and dried my face with my shirt but it was useless because I started crying, crying for my daddy, crying for my old life, crying for anything and everything that could be cried for. I couldn't control myself I was curled up in the grass crying not knowing how I was going to continue on without anybody. Sure there are the ninjas but they make me feel empty and hollow.

"Crying only makes you look weak, well weaker than you already are" A voice rung out in the night

I lifted my head and cleared my eyes, a boy was standing there he was average height and had dark hair and cruel eyes. "Who are you?" I asked quietly

"Not that you would recognize me but I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm your uncle." He looked around quickly "Are you alone?"

I nodded "At least last I checked I was, I don't wanna go back to that stupid village. I just want daddy to take me home."

"Well that's why I'm here; I've come to take you home."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, Itachi asked me to come and get you for him."

I nodded and walked over to him; he scooped me up in his arms and put me on his back. I was so excited to go home and so soon to after arriving at that horrible village, Sasuke ran for most of the time but came to an abrupt stop when we reached the border of the leaf. I peered over his head to see what was stopping us, daddy was standing there right he must have been waiting for us here I studied his face closer he looked enraged.

"Sasuke, let her go" he said angrily

"Oh what's wrong won't even let me see my niece." He responded

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he had a firm hold on me, I was trapped.

"Sasuke, you've even stooped low kidnapping your own niece as revenge. Good idea I must say, it worked. So now you have me here just let her go and we can get this over with."

He laughed "Not a chance, she's the key to getting you and now that I have that key I can get you to do anything I want." He closed his hands around my wrists and starting squeezing them with an unnatural amount of force. I cried out in agony and daddy cringed when he heard my cries.

"Sasuke, let her go" He said walking towards us

He squeezed my wrist harder, bending them to where it felt they would break. I watched daddy he looked in my eyes, his said that he was sorry and he would get me back. He quickly stretched out his finger and in a quick movement I was out of Sasuke's grasp. A signal, that's what it was but the force that whoever got me used to jerk me out of his grasp made him only grab my wrist harder before I was released from it. My mind blurred as blinding pain shot through my body, every time I even thought about trying to move my hand I felt pain, more and more pain.

"Miyako, stay with me now. Everything's going to be okay just stay with me" I couldn't who it was, all my senses were shutting down and I couldn't seem to comprehend anything. Whoever it was, was talking to me as if I were dying. Am I? Because it felt like it but if I died now at least I could die in the arms of someone I loved, at least I hope it was someone I loved.


	6. Memory

"It must've been too much for her body to handle so it just shut down, extreme stress and pain don't mix very well" I could tell Kakuzu voice out.

"So she'll be okay right?" Pein asked

"Of course, she's tough" Kakuzu answered, I could feel his hand softly stroking the side of my face.

"Where did Itachi go?" Pein asked

"No idea, after we got Miyako back he told us to leave. I imagine that Sasuke isn't exactly a good level yet to evenly compete to Itachi so he should be back soon, I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead with the stunt he pulled though." He explained.

I opened my eyes the lights from the room blinded me at first but I slowly adjusted. Everything on me hurt, my whole body felt like I had been hit by a truck and I didn't understand why. My head was pounding and the lights didn't help any, my mind was racing thoughts of daddy and Sasuke I couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. I was numb.

"Miyako, are you okay?" Kakuzu asked, I turned to him his bright green eyes filled with concern and sympathy.

"No, I'm scared." I didn't want to start crying but I did, it was too much to handle for me the tears started flowing faster and harder. They seemed startled and panicked not knowing what to do with a crying four year old. Finally Pein picked me up and slowly rocked me back and forth I grabbed onto him and buried my face into his chest.

"It'll be okay, everything's going to be fine, shh, it's gonna be fine." He whispered comforting words to me as I cried and cried and cried. He did this for what seemed like an eternity, for some reason I just couldn't pull myself together but he was patient with me which was way more than I expected from him, leader of the Akatsuki. At some point the tears stopped and my breathing evened out to the point where I could at least speak, I felt vulnerable and weak when I acted like this but I couldn't help myself because no matter how much I learned or picked up I was still just a four year old.

"Miyako?" He looked down at me, his deep purple eyes softened when he met my sad little silver eyes, red and puffy from my continuous streams of tears that always seemed to make their way down my face. "It's okay to cry sometimes, it's not good to keep it in okay"

I nodded into him. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet"

He laughed a little pushing the hair out of my face. "Its okay sweetie, until your daddy gets back is it okay that you stay with me?" He asked

"Uh huh" I looked down at my hands, my small pale weak hands. "Pein can you help me with something?"

"If it's in my power then I'll be happy to help you"

"Can you help me train? So I can get stronger and daddy won't have to come rescue me every time I find myself in trouble"

"I'd be happy to, but are you sure you want to start training at such a young age?"

I nodded "I'll be five in a couple of weeks so if you wanted to we could start then, I just want to feel like I could do things by myself"

"I understand, it will be good to start your training early I suppose."

I looked at him and smiled. "Can I fight with a blade?"

He thought for a second. "A blade huh, sword fighting is more of Kisame's alley but I'm sure he would love to take on an apprentice, especially you. I don't know if you've noticed but you kind of have the Akatsuki wrapped around your finger." He laughed a little "It's really cute the way you can just manipulate everyone with a blink of your eyes"

I smiled and quickly wrapped Pein in a tight hug. He hugged me back I thought to myself how someone like Pein could be feared by everyone; he was really sweet and caring I just didn't get it. I didn't get how anybody feared the Akatsuki everyone in here was a big softie well everybody that I've met. They're all sweet and kind not daring to be someone they're not it just bothered me that I'm the only one who could see that.

"Miyako, do you like it here?" Pein asked

"I love it here, you guys are family to me" I smiled

"What happen to your real family?" He looked at me carefully

"It was a while a-ago…"

*Flashback*

"Miyako, Miyako!" My older step sister Rei called out. I had been hiding under my bed; daddy had left to go do some business. He was the only one who I could trust in this house when he was in it no one would dare do anything to harm me but when he was gone it was a completely different story.

"Mom, Miyako's hiding again!" She yelled in her squeaky high pitched voice. She looked like her mother, long brown hair and green eyes she was pretty but she looked like every other girl I knew, fairly tall and a little on the strong side so it didn't take her a lot to handle me. I heard the door to my room open and I held my breath as she walked in. Another thing about my sister was she was ridiculously stupid but she got it from her mother. I was small enough to hide behind the stuff under my bed so they couldn't see me if they just did a quick glance.

"Miyako come out, let's play." She said. I just stayed tucked under the bed; I refused to come out while daddy wasn't here. I just wouldn't do it. I didn't notice that she had pulled out the bed she must've saw me or heard me I felt firm hands on my ankles as she yanked me from my hiding spot.

I screamed at her. "Let me go! Leave me alone!" she started shaking me and then dropped me on the floor head first. I tried to get up but she pinned me down before I could even try to manage an escape.

"Stop! Get off! Get off!" I screamed. Since she wouldn't move I reared back and hit her face, channeling all my anger into that punch. She stood up quickly, shocked that I actually hit her.

"Mom" she cried like a baby "Mom, Miyako hit me" I sat up preparing myself for the worst. I could hear the over dramatic gasps and fake cries from the people I'm supposed to call my family. I could hear footsteps approaching me from the hallway; she was really going to kill me now. I turned my head and the second I did she was there, before I knew it her hand was at my neck and she lifted me up against the wall taking away my air.

"Listen you little demon brat whether your dad's here or not you do not lay a finger on my daughter. I don't care if I gave birth to you or not you are not my child, I don't care what the doctors say. I hate you but I love your father and he's the only reason your still here. If it weren't for him I'd kill you myself" she closed her hand tighter around my neck. "So you listen and listen close, demon or not I'm not afraid to send you to the deepest, darkest, hottest pits of hell" she slammed me against the wall "you hear me!"

"I'm home" I heard daddy's voice call out. She automatically dropped me to the floor with a thud; I could still feel her cold hard eyes burning into me. Her words still echoed through my mind, everything about her stayed imbedded in my memory never to be erased.

*End Flashback*


	7. Feelings

"That was the day daddy left and I begged him to take me with him, as you can see I wasn't really wanted there" I finished

"To take away a four year olds innocence like that, in such a violent manor it's unheard of" Kakuzu said sympathetically

"Well on the other hand I'm glad, if they hadn't had did that you wouldn't be here with us today" Pein said, adoration in his voice

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Miyako, you should go check if anybody is back yet" Kakuzu recommended

"Okay" I jumped out of Pein's arms careful not to use my wrists and ran out of the room.

*Back in the Room*

Kakuzu shut the door and looked at Pein. "Leader-sama, you seem to be getting quite attached to little Miyako"

"Me? Attached? No I'm just looking out for her while Itachi is away." Pein explained

"Leader-sama, don't play dumb. I can tell by the way that you look at her that you're quite fond of the child."

Pein sat down with a heavy sigh. "Is it wrong?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's extremely wrong. Sure everybody likes her but you're the leader we're all depending on you to keep your head on straight or else it'll end up in our own demise. We don't need you growing too attached to the girl and what would Itachi say if he found out that you had fallen in love with his little girl."

Pein merely shook his head. "How could I let this happen? I didn't mean to fall in love"

"No one ever means to fall in love" Kakuzu said "What are you going to do when it comes time for her to leave? How are you going to let go of her, everybody else will forget her but you'll continue trying to remember every detail about from her hair, to her smile to her silver eyes. Just let her go Pein, she's four"

A smile of sadness appeared on his lips. "I don't think I can, it would be too much for me"

"Then she can't continue to stay here" Kakuzu said firmly

"You are not in any place to make that decision; she shall continue to stay here. I've already promised Itachi she could anyway."

"Leader-sama, I know you promised but-"

"No but's, I'll do what I can to keep her out of my head but she shall continue to stay here"

"Ok leader-sama" Kakuzu said leaving the room and leaving Pein to think.

*Back to Miyako*

I ran through the base to see if anybody had come back yet but alas, no one was here. I hoped daddy was okay I mean how strong could uncle Sasuke be? I continued to walk alone looking for anybody to join me but as much as I tried not to think about it my mind always went back to uncle Sasuke, why did he even want daddy? Was he really evil? I looked down at my wrapped up wrist, if they could talk they would say he was evil but for some reason I had a hard time thinking that it was true.

"Are you Miyako?" I heard someone call out

I turned around to see who was calling. I stood shocked at what I was seeing; it was a plant, no human. Half and half but it was black white and green, he looked really cool but it confused me at exactly what it was.

"Yeah" I answered "Who are you?"

"_Zetsu" the white half of it answered_

"So this must be Itachi's brat" the black side said

"I'm not a brat" I retorted

"Sure you're not, where's your dad?" He asked

"I don't know I've been waiting for him, do you know if he's still fighting Sasuke?" I asked

"_No idea, I could have sworn he would have been finished by now"_

"No he's probably still kicking his ass; I don't think I've ever seen Itachi that mad before. You sure must be something special to him"

"I'd hope so" I said to myself

"_So how old are you?" _

"I'm four, going to be five in a couple of weeks" I told him

"_How adorable, you're a cute little girl" he complimented_

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Pretty cute for an offspring of Itachi and nicer than what I would have expected"

"I'm only nice on my good days, otherwise you better watch out" I threatened

"What are you going to do beat me with your teddy bear?"

"I don't have a teddy bear! I'm talking about when I slice you in half and spray you with weed killer, but only the black side"

"_So you're going to keep me?"_

"Of course I am"

"You're not going to be keeping anybody if I eat you first, you do look pretty damn tasty" 

"Oh yeah, like you would eat me I bet everyone wouldn't be too happy about that now would they"

"_Don't eat Miyako, she's so cute!"_

"Oh get a grip she's about as cute as those pesky weeds growing in the garden"

"At least I'm not a weed!"

"That does it" Zetsu picked me up and started swinging me around trying to scare me it didn't work because it was really fun. I started laughing as he swung me around after a while of laughing he finally stopped and put me down. "Why is she laughing? She should be crying"

I started laughing more at the fact that he was trying to make me cry.

"_I don't know why she's laughing, maybe she was having fun"_

"You know Zetsu, you're not good at being scary you're more like a big funny planty thing" I giggled at my use of 'planty'

"You're annoying, how come you didn't start crying? I'm an Akatsuki I'm supposed to be scary"

"I'm tough and I don't get scared like every other little kid, plus none of the Akatsuki members are really scary you guys are more like big softies"

"_Aw, you're just so cute can we keep her"_

"No we can't keep her you'll see her but she's not allowed to stay with us"

The white Zetsu looked disappointed, but the black looked amused it was so cool that they could be two different people put the same person at the same time. Now I really know the meaning of split personalities.

"Miyako! Miyako! Where are you? I'm home" Daddy's voice rung out in the distance, I started running towards the sound of his voice happy to hear that he was okay I finally found him walking around, he looked beat up but he still looked okay at the same time. I ran up and hugged him as tightly as I could; there was no way I was going to let him get away from me again. I turned around to see Zetsu behind me he smiled when he saw him together.

"Cute kid you got there, she's a brat though" He smiled

"Thanks Zetsu" he said

He nodded.

"Are you okay daddy?" I asked

He was just about to nod before he passed out. He hit the ground before Zetsu could catch him, I stumbled back and fell in shock and my brain went haywire. I started screaming his name and shaking him but he wouldn't get up. Pein and Kakuzu came running to the scene worried expression on their faces, Pein grabbed me and pulled me away while Kakuzu and Zetsu took daddy to the infirmary I was to high strung to start crying but Pein still held me. I started shaking and my mind raced in a million different directions. He whispered soft words to me and I attempted to calm down but I couldn't I was scared and I couldn't control my emotions. Kakuzu walked in a couple hours later, I was still wrapped in Pein's warm embrace, I looked up at him not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Is he okay?" I asked scared

"Yes he will be fine he was just exhausted, so I'll have to let him rest and you can go talk to him tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded. He left the room and as soon as he did I starting sobbing, I didn't want him to see me cry, I didn't want Pein to see me cry either but he said that it was okay.

"What's wrong Mi-chan?" he asked me by my new nickname

"This is my entire fault, if I were strong enough to protect myself he wouldn't be like this" I cried

"Mi-chan, it's not your turn to be strong for yourself you're putting too much pressure on yourself. It's not your fault okay"

I just cried, it was my fault but he wasn't going to tell me to spare my feelings. It hurt to know he could've died so from now on I had to be stronger, It didn't matter if it was my time or not I just didn't want to cause any more pain too anybody. Pein stayed with me the whole time telling me everything was going to be fine and I appreciated, eventually I slipped into a restless sleep.


	8. Demon

I was still in Pein's arms by the time I woke up I was expecting him to be up and doing other things speaking he was the leader of this group but maybe he just needed a well-deserved rest. As I studied my surroundings I realized that I was in Pein's room and we were both in his bed i turned and looked at him, he looked scared I could see it in his face. I wonder what could've made him so restless I crawled out of his bed and left his room careful not to disturb him I didn't want to be the one he took his anger out on if he didn't get enough sleep. I walked over to the infirmary it had to be somewhere around two in the morning everyone was sleep and the base was eerily quiet I opened the door to the infirmary and saw daddy lying on the bed.  
>"Miyako, what are you doing up?" he asked me<br>I jumped a little at the sound of his voice I expected him to be sleep. "I couldn't sleep, I needed to see if you were okay"  
>He sighed "I'm fine, come up here i bet you have some things you want to ask about am I correct?"<br>"uh-huh" I quickly climbed my way up to up beside him.  
>"how's your hand?" he asked<br>I moved my wrist around, it still hurt a little bit when I moved it but overall it felt fine, now that he mentions it I completely forgot that I hurt it.  
>"It's better"<br>He smiled "that's good"  
>"daddy, um is uncle Sasuke really my uncle?"<br>"Yes, he is"  
>"Does he not like you?"<br>"No, I can't say he does?"  
>"Why were his eyes red when you started fighting?"<br>"That's the Sharingan; it's a kekkei genkai that's passed down in the Uchiha family"  
>"Really? Did you know I can do that too?"<br>He looked shocked for a moment but then relaxed "since when?"  
>I activated my Sharingan "I got it the day we left mommas house, I thought if I showed you that you wouldn't take me with you so I never brought it up"<br>"Sweetheart it's fine that you have it, i would've brought you if you had it."

I smiled. "Daddy why doesn't uncle Sasuke like you? He seemed nice when I met him"

"I will tell you when you're older" He said sadly

"But-"

"No Miyako I'm not telling you right now, it's for your own good. Okay?"

I nodded. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm just tired"

"You need to stop pushing yourself; it's not good for you." I said concerned, he turned and looked at me sadly like a lost puppy. I started to tear up the way he looked at me broke my heart and I didn't like it one bit.

He smiled at me a bit. "Why are you about to start crying?"

"You look really sad, and when you're sad I'm sad. I want you to be around for a long time and I just wish you would quit making yourself do things that only hurt you in the end." I explained.

He nodded. "You're right, I do need to quit pushing myself but if I don't I'll lose focus of what's important which is you."

"You'll never lose focus, if anything you'll gain focus by resting so just take it easy okay?"

"But-"

"No daddy, you need to rest" I smiled and laid down next to him, he sighed deeply probably realizing he wasn't going to win this argument with me so he just quiet. His warmth stretched out to me and covered me like a blanket, making my eyes heavier and my breathing slower.

"Goodnight princess" he said softly

I yawned "Who said I was sleepy?"

"I did" he said. He kissed my forehead and soon after that, as predicted I fell asleep.

"Hey Miyako, are you awake?" I felt someone shaking me, my eyes steadily opened to see Deidara standing there his face full of excitement.

"Hi Dei-chan"

"Guess what?" He said

"What?"

"I asked Itachi and he said that me and Kisame could take you swimming today, I think being cooped up in this base isn't good for you. So your dad woke up earlier this morning and got you a swimsuit so we'll leave at about twelve."

"That sounds fun; I've never been swimming before"

Kisame walked in "You haven't, well I'll be happy to teach you. Swimming is so much fun"

"I've always wanted to go, so where are we going to swim?"

"We are going to a secret lake"

"Sounds mysterious" I said excitedly

"Kinda" Kisame said smiling "It will be lots of fun"

"Who's all going?"

"Me, you, Deidara, Konan and possibly Itachi"

I nodded and looked around and finally noticed that daddy wasn't in his room despite the fact the Kisame had told me he left hours ago maybe it just took my mind a little bit of time to comprehend. Or maybe I was just really tired.

"Where is daddy?" I asked

"Haven't seen him in a while, it's like he disappeared" Deidara said

I wasn't worried about him much, when I still lived with mama he would disappear but he would always come back, but it always seemed like he would never get back fast enough.

"Miyako…" Deidara said worried

I snapped out of my trance and got back to the real world. "Huh?"

"You looked really out of it, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

He put his hand on my forehead trying to check to see if I had a fever. "You feel warm; maybe you shouldn't go to the lake today. We don't want you getting any sicker"

I laughed "I'm not sick, you're just overdramatic. I'm fine and I really wanna go to the lake today."

"Oh Deidara quit picking with her, she's fine nothing to worry about. So yes Miyako we're still going to the lake, no buts about it, well unless Itachi says no but I doubt that since he's already got your swimsuit." Kisame explained

I smiled. "It will be so much fun, I can't wait!"

They nodded and left the room, I sat in their quietly by myself just waiting. Waiting for daddy to come back, I felt so weak and venerable when he wasn't around I guess just another reason why I'll start my training soon. Everyone noticed too, they would tease me about as soon as he left I wouldn't be satisfied with anything until he came back and in some form they were right. I would cry a lot when he left to and I tried to prevent anyone from seeing me cry because they would treat me as if I were an infant, I remembered what uncle Sasuke said to me when were first met.

"_Crying only makes you look weak, well weaker than you already are"_

The words rung out in my head, they made me feel self-conscious too which didn't help the situation I was in at all. For right now all I wanted to do was to get stronger even if it meant training day and night to keep fighting without taking a break. A strange urge was spreading across my body, that urge filled with anger and hate and a strange need for…blood.

"_What is this feeling?"_ I thought to myself

"**It's called bloodlust my dear child"** A deep voice rumbled through my mind.

I jumped at the sound of the new voice in my head. _"W-Who are you?"_ I asked fearful.

"**I am the demon inside you, my name is Tetsuyo"**

"Demon? Tetsuyo?"

"**Yes I am the demon called Tetsuyo; I was sealed within you when you were born."**

"_What do you want?"_ I asked still scared

"**Blood" **

"_B-Blood, w-why would you w-want something l-like that?"_ My whole body started shaking.

"**You are still a child so it might be difficult to explain but I know you feel it, you want to kill and you want to see the blood."**

I covered my ears. _"Stop"_ I screamed in my head.

He laughed evilly **"You think that's going to stop me, you're too weak to stop me child." **

Tears slid down my face as my head throbbed in pure agony with each word he said. **"It hurts doesn't it? I'll go away if I can see the blood, the thick crimson liquid along with the dead bodies of the useless humans in this pitiful world"**

"_No"_ I cried _"I-I won't do it"_

"**Why are you fighting? I could give you so much power; now go you can even start with that repulsive mother and that revolting sister of yours" **

"_I-I can't, it's not right"_

He laughed **"Was it right what they did to you?"**

I thought for a second. _"No, it wasn't"_

"**What was it she told you? That she was going to send you to the ****deepest, darkest, hottest pits of hell."**

"_You heard that?"_ I asked

"**I've been watching you since you were born, I thought now would be an appropriate time to help you. I can make you stronger, then you wouldn't be so vulnerable and weak."**

The words sounded so sweet in my mind, so hypnotically perfect. _"You can make me stronger?"_

"**Of course I can sweetie but in exchange I need blood or else this feeling, this bloodlust will never go away and I will continue to tear at your mind."** My headed exploded into indescribable pain, I felt dizzy and was about to pass out.

"**Will you do it, will you avenge yourself and help make yourself stronger?"** The pain intensified.

"_Yes I'll do it, I'll do it just please stop"_ More tears fell _"Just please stop"_

The pain subdued to the point where I could at least see straight but my head was still throbbing.

"**Good, you're now mine child, if you want all the pain to go away give me what I crave"**

"_Blood"_

"**Yes my child, blood is what I crave"**

"_Can I go swimming first?"_

My headache grew more intense **"Your so naïve, but this could benefit us for the escape. You will go swimming and then while no one is looking you shall escape. Understand?"**

"_Y-yes, will I need to pack?"_

"**Pack light"**

"_Okay" _The pain eased off

"**Good, you disobey me you will die"**

I was silent

"**You understand?"**

I simply nodded.

From then on I was scared, I knew I wasn't strong enough to stop


	9. Bloodlust

From then on I was scared; I knew I wasn't strong enough to stop him and I knew he would have no mercy if he got angry with me. So I had to listen if I wanted my life, but I still wanted to explore my last option which was to tell daddy. I didn't know whether to tell or not but I doubt he would be able to help me with this so I would have to go through this alone. I cringed at the newly intense pain that Tetsuyo brought upon me, why was he doing this? We already had a plan.

"**Miyako, we can no longer delay this we need to leave now." **He said urgently

"_But-"_I was brought down to my knees with the pain I was suffering through. _"Stop I'll go, just make it stop"_ I said using my last little bit of strength.

"**First of all, if you value your life do not question me. You are mine now unless you want to die right here and right now"** He growled at me.

"_I heard you, just ease up and I'll get my stuff and leave"_ He was pissing me off controlling me like this, his presence, his entire being just angered me.

He laughed a bit. **"My aura is starting to rub off on you, I could feel you anger and hatred towards me it makes me laugh. Your anger and hatred and all emotions of negativity only make me stronger"**

"_Whatever just leave me alone" _I said bitter

"**How can I do that darling when I'm the one giving you instructions, now grab your bag, jump out the window and start walking." **He commanded

I didn't want to listen to him but the mere thought of defying him made my head hurt. How was I going to continue living like this? I couldn't stop being controlled until I was strong enough to control him myself and honestly that would mean I'm stuck like this for a while. I swear this kind of stuff would only happen to me but oh well I guess. I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the window as instructed and took off. I didn't start crying as I left my homeand I tried to block out any emotions because I knew that if I did it would just fuel his fire, making him stronger with each tear I shed. I grasped the hilt of my blade tightly, it was the last reminder ii had of my family Pein had given it to me shortly after I asked him to train me, he said he had it specially made and everyone helped so I'd never forget the people who were truly there for me. The people who loved me and cared for me no matter what, I wish I could go back but unfortunately it was too late.

"**We are headed towards your mother's house correct?"** He asked

"_I don't know where else we would be going, you wanted blood and bodies I'm giving them to you starting with them."_ The thought of killing them excited me, their blood, and the fear they would show me, the pleading and apologizes. After a few moments I realized what I had been thinking and stopped immediately the demon's aura was changing me. Making me into something I wasn't, a monster.

"**That's not me changing you, that's you all by yourself"** He said toying with me

"_No it isn't me! It's you quit playing with mind" _I mentally screamed.

He laughed at my sorrow, laughed at my pain it hurt me and I wanted to break down but at the same time I wanted to laugh with him. Laugh at all the sadness in the world and how pathetic people could be but I knew if I sided with him I knew there would be no turning back. He was changing me bit by bit it scared me but it made me braver, it hurt me but made me stronger so which side was I to choose.

"**Choosing good will only result in your demise, while choosing me will result in your rise to power"**

"_What if I don't want power" I retorted_

"**Don't make me laugh, you and I both know you want it and once achieved there's no one who can stop us"**

The way he said us creeped me out, I didn't wanna be any part of his devious plans they weren't for me. I looked up and did a double take; we were here at the house, the place I grew up. My own personal hell.

"**Enter"** Tetsuyo commanded. Just seeing this house sent chills down my spine, normally I would have ran away at the mere thought of but the essence suddenly enraged me. I busted into the house, my emotions heightened and power coursing through my veins.

"Who the hell is that?" My mom yelled through the house. She walked through the house to the living room and saw me, I must've looked pretty frightening because she started slowly backing up. My sister ran up to see what's going on she looked at me and laughed, her stupid ass started to laugh at me and for a moment I was stunned but I recovered quickly and pushed her into the wall, she screamed and fell as I closed my hand around her throat and felt her tears slide down my hands as she tried to release my grasp from her but I wouldn't budge my hands only got tighter.

"Stop" She choked "P-please I-I'm s-s-sorry"

I laughed "Stop? You want me to stop?" I looked over at my mother who was huddled in the corner cowering in fear.

She nodded "P-please" she took a small breath in "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" I asked

"Uh-huh" I could see that last bit of hope in her eyes, she actually thought I was going to let her go.

I smiled "Well to bad, I don't need anything from you" I quickly drew out my sword and impaled her, right through that cold little heart, I swept my sword right through her chest until it exited through the other side of her body. Blood poured from her splashing all over me but it didn't bother me it only made this situation a little bit…sweeter. I looked over at my mother, her mouth was wide open I gave her a smile the one that only a demon could pull off. I ran my tongue over my blood stained lips, I noticed that fangs had suddenly appeared and claws were on my hands sharp and deadly. She tried to push herself into the back corner of the room but she fell back.

"Your turn" I went over and walked to her, the scared look on her face brought me happiness but her face itself made me want to vomit. "Now I'm going to make this quick you bitch, I just wanted to tell you before died that I wanted you to have fun in the deepest, darkest, hottest pit of hell there is" I stabbed her in her chest instantly killing her and sending her to the place she truly belongs. I laughed at her, I laughed at my sister, I laughed at everything that could be laughed at. Is this what I was meant to do? Because this really gave me the edge I needed.

"**Feels good doesn't it?" **Tetsuyo asked

"_It really does, so where to next?"_

He laughed** "Anywhere you want my dear"**

*Back in the Akatsuki base(Itachi's P.O.V)*

"Miyako, she's disappeared we need to immediately locate her" I said to Pein, his eyes went wide as I reported all the information I knew about my little girls strange disappearance. It made my heart ache to know she randomly disappeared out of thin air, all the things that could happen to her all the bad in this world that could taint her pure and innocent mind.

"I will immediately send a search party out for her, you Kakuzu and Zetsu will send out for her as soon as possible. You are dismissed, please bring Miyako back safely and good luck to you on your quest to find her." I nodded and as I left his office I swear I could feel a sad aura emitting from him. I gathered Kakuzu and Zetsu and we set out looking for Miyako. As we were walking I felt an urge to return back to Miyako's mother's house. We ran as fast as we could, my heart pounded so loud I could hear it in my ears and my vision blurred at the thought of my little girl somewhere lying in the street blood flowing from her body mixed with the last of her tears. I pushed myself faster and harder as I passed the familiar surroundings of the village my baby girl grew up in. I stopped at Miyako's mother's house I walked inside and blood was covering the entire front room, I fell to my knees my body felt so numb, so very numb.

"Itachi, it's not hers. I know the smell of Miyako's blood and this isn't it she's still alive." Kakuzu said

"S-still alive" I managed to choke out

"Yes, now let's go before she really ends up dead"


	10. Rebellion

*Miyako*

It's been three weeks since I left the Akatsuki base, three weeks since I was taken over but it only to me a second to know I couldn't win the battle that I was trying to fight within me. And inside these three I destroyed many villages, killed many people and just left them there just to satisfy this intense craving for blood that stirred inside me. The pain Tetsuyo has caused me has disappeared but even the slightest though of rebellion would bring the pain on again and possibly cost me my life so I keep quiet and let him control me so I can spare my life but it's draining me of all happiness and joy, I feel hollow with this new life, I feel like nothing. A week ago I turned five I had spent my birthday running because I have a bounty on me that could make a person never have to work again so I figured Kakuzu would be on my trail soon. As I was walking a kunai flew passed my head, inches away from my face.

"God damn, can't I ever catch a break" I muttered under my breath I turned around to reveal two bounty hunters looking at me greedily.

"This the one?" The taller one of the two asked, the second one held up the bounty poster to compare. He smiled at the realization that he found the right girl.

"This is her alright, well this should be easy." The second one answered

I sighed and turned around and continued walking, it wasn't worth my time to deal with these two clowns.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" one of them asked

"Away from you, you two aren't worth my time." I said, I could imagine the shocked faces that appeared as the words flowed out of my mouth. I continued to walk my senses were on high alert just in case they tried anything funny and I was right, as quiet as they were I could feel the vibrations in the ground as they tried to run up to me. The first one would be behind me for a direct attack while the second would run around to attack me while I was distracted with the first guy he would be here in about 3…2…1…

"Idiot" I mumbled as I quickly turned around and stabbed the first guy with my blade he body fell lifelessly on the ground. The second guy made his move not paying attention to any of the things that just happened I tripped him and right as he fell I quickly stabbed him and continued my walking. Leaving the two lifeless bodies in the middle of the road how dare they think they could challenge me and win.

"Stop" I heard someone yell. I turned around pissed that I couldn't catch a break today. When I saw who was there my heart stopped and I couldn't look away, but suddenly the pain in my head started to return slowly but surely growing. Next thing I knew I was on the ground cringing but in some way relieved. Daddy, Kakuzu and Zetsu were standing on top of the hill looking at me worriedly seeing them brought me back to the reality of things and brought back the old me, the me that wanted to fight and prove that I could beat Tetsuyo on my own and took away the me that was a …monster.

"Miyako!" I could feel daddy's hand tightly on my shoulder. "Speak to me, what's going on? Why'd you leave me?"

"Itachi let her go, something's wrong with her" Kakuzu said

"**Your mine now, you have to obey me!" **He yelled on my head **"Obey me!" **I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't hear or see anything. My vision was blurry and nothing made sense anymore I couldn't feel anything except for the agonizing pain that was tearing my mind apart. I woke up in the pit of Tetsuyo, I could feel his presence.

"**Why do you disobey me child?"** He asked

"You're not my master and I don't have to listen to you. You have ruined my life despite I've only been away from home for three weeks I have a huge bounty over my head and I've killed thousands of people already, and at some point you had brought out the side that you like the side of me which is a demon but seeing the face of my daddy has brought me back."

"**You're not strong enough to fight me, you are weak. The side I brought out was the side of you that could have anything you've ever wanted but you're too stupid to realize how I've helped you. Fine I'll be watching you from the shadows, giving you advice but until I can truly get you away from these ingrates you will never be mine."**

"Go burn in hell" I yelled

"**I already have" **He said

I woke up, beads of sweat slowly making their way down my face; I couldn't process what had happened. I didn't understand anything but the only thing I did know is that I was safe and in daddy's arms. I turned into his chest so I could feel his warmth, hear his heartbeat to know this wasn't a sick twisted joke and I didn't have to go back to be under the control of Tetsuyo.

"Miyako sweetie, are you okay?"

"No daddy, I'm not okay."

He looked shocked by my answer. "Well what's wrong?" He asked

"Tetsuyo, he won't leave me alone" I cringed at his name

"Who's Tetsuyo?"

"A demon who lives inside me he said that he was sealed within me when I was born." I explained "So I really am a demon, huh?"

"Miyako listen I can explain."

"I don't want you to explain! You did it to save mom and Rei didn't you?"

"Miyako…"

"Daddy answer me" I said quietly looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but you know they're dead right?" He said to me trying to make this situation a little bit better

"I know cause I'm the one who killed them!" I yelled

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked shocked

"Because one I was possessed by a demon and two they deserved it! Do I not matter to you anymore would you rather have Rei here instead of me?" Hot tears streamed down my face I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No, of course I don't want them here, you're the only person who I want right here in my life forever and always. Is that why you left, because the demon took control?"

I nodded into his chest, why was I so emotional all of a sudden?

"Tell me next time, I can help you. That's what I'm here for and you know the whole Akatsuki has been worried sick about you? Especially Pein he's been going crazy but that's beside the point I'm here for you baby girl."

"I'm sorry daddy"


	11. Love

Ever since I got back everyone was on my case, I couldn't go anywhere without anyone being with me i was constant watch twenty-four-seven but I couldn't say I hated it because it made me feel safe and like I could keep myself under control. We still had fun though like I still got to go swimming for my birthday, I got presents from everyone including a pretty charm bracelet from Pein everything just seemed so perfect now that I was back.

"Everyone come for a minute, I have some news for you" Pein called out to all of us. I looked up at Deidara who just shrugged his shoulder showing him that he had no idea of what was going on. He lifted me up onto his shoulders as he carried me to Pein's office. We walked in to see a man standing beside Pein he was extremely pale with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes. Somehow he reminded me of a slithery snake and I don't like snakes. As everyone filed in the room he started to introduce our new mystery guest.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest member in the Akatsuki, this is Orochimaru" He looked at us as we all stared him down with cold eyes.

"Not very welcoming" He said

"They're very wary about new members but they will eventually warm up to you, in the mean time I'll introduce you." He pointed over at Kisame "that is Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and that on his shoulders is Itachi's daughter Miyako" He said naming off all of us. I looked over at Orochimaru and he caught my gaze, mesmerizing me with his haunting eyes.

"Well hello" he said to me finally breaking the silence. I ducked behind the long golden tangles of Deidara's hair. I got a bad feeling from this guy, maybe I just needed to get use to him but until then I was gonna stay on my toes.

He laughed in spite of my childlike ways "How adorable Itachi, she's a doll"

"Thank you" Daddy said

I peeked over Dei's head and looked over at Pein he returned my gaze adoringly and I smiled at him. In the corner of my eye I could see Orochimaru look back and forth at the two of us but I made nothing of it. Pein was merely my friend nothing more and nothing less, I'm sure he felt the same way.

"You all are dismissed, except Itachi" he said "Oh and Miyako remember I'm training you today so meet in the training room in about an hour okay?"

I nodded "See you in an hour" I said as I left his office still on Deidara's shoulders.

*Back in Pein's office(Itachi's P.O.V)*

"Itachi please show Orochimaru to his room and around the base."

I nodded and started walking out of his office with Orochimaru behind me, as we walked around I showed him around and made sure he knew what places were where.

"Your daughter, how old is she?" he asked

"Just recently turned five" I answered

"Does she has a special relationship with leader-sama?"

I shrugged "In a way I guess"

He was silent. Curiosity tugged on my mind provoking me to ask another question. "Why?"

"Oh nothing" he answered

"It's more than nothing, what are you getting at?" I asked

"Just that I can see it in Leader-sama's eyes that he wants that little girl of yours" he said maniacally.

I stopped in my tracks causing him the bump into me. "What do you mean that he wants Miyako?" I asked carefully

"Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at her, the way that when she smiles at him his face automatically softens and that his voice changes when he speaks her name. I bet that when you're on missions she always stays with him too." He explained

I processed what he said and unfortunately all of it had been true, but I couldn't believe it, not yet. As I quickly thought of what to say next I remembered that Miyako and Pein were supposed to train I had been showing Orochimaru for about an hour in a half. I quickly ran to the training room hoping to see if the words Orochimaru had said were really true even though deep down I knew they were. As I approached the room I heard giggling and laughing coming from the room. I looked inside and caught Pein on the ground Miyako laying on his chest and his arms around her waist. Anger bubbled without me and not before long it all came out, uncontrollable fury, Pein was taking away her innocence little by little and I couldn't stand it, she was five.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at Pein right before I charged into the room.

*Miyako*

I heard Daddy scream from across the room and he was running right toward Pein, I flashed him a look of confusion but in his eyes were only a mix of worry, regret and acceptance. He quickly picked me up off his chest and stood up, right in front of daddy he didn't try to block his attack or anything he just stood there. Daddy crashed up to him and pinned him against the wall both of his hands closing around his throat. He was right in front of his face and Pein didn't even look shocked almost like he…knew this was going to happen.

"How dare you, my daughter!" I could hear the sickening anger in his voice. "Pein what are you thinking she's five! Do you hear me you are sick for even thinking about feeling that way for her, your taking advantage of that your taking advantage that she feels love for everyone but you couldn't just have that could you. The leader always has to have the best doesn't he! Even if the best is my daughter, do you know how sick that is Pein." I could hear footsteps rushing to the room, I didn't understand what was going on we were just…friends. Everyone went over to Daddy and Pein, they tried to pry him off but his grip was firm. They eventually got him off and dragged him out of the room leaving Pein breathing heavily on the floor no one was in there except for me and him.

"P-Pein are you o-okay?" I asked shakily

He nodded. "I'm okay Mi-chan"

"Why is Daddy mad at you?"

He laughed a bit "It's nothing sweetie, your daddy just needs some time to get used to some things"

"Like what?" I said sitting next to him. "Nothing that I can explain now" he kissed my forehead. "Get out of here before your daddy comes back"

I nodded and gave him a hug. "I hope you feel better" I called out before I left the training room.


	12. Unwanted

"Daddy" I called out "Daddy" I had left Pein in the training room and was now looking for daddy, I wanted to know why he was acting so strangely and why he hurt Pein.

"Miyako your daddy's in his room" Hidan told me "He's furious so I think seeing you would be the best thing for him" he guided me to daddy's room. An eerie silence hung in the air it seemed like the whole word was silent.

"Itachi" he called once we were at the other side of his door.

"What" he yelled angrily

"Miyako is here to see you" he said then left. Daddy opened the door and looked down at me, his clothes were ripped and he had blood all over him. I walked in and closed the door behind me he picked me up and sat me on his bed in front of him. His eyes looked pained like he was contemplating something that might kill him.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

He shook his head "No baby girl, I'm not"

"Well what's wrong, maybe I can help fix it"

He smiled sadly "You can't fix this"

"Well if I can't can you tell me what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath "Pein loves you and it's not okay. Your five and I don't want anything happening to you s-so I'm going to send you either to Konoha or with your uncle because I can't have you staying here anymore it's not safe for you and I don't know why it took me until now to realize it. I was being selfish keeping you here by not actually paying attention to the unstable environment that you're in." tears started to fall from his face "so today I'm going to take the time to figure out where to send you and tomorrow you'll be gone okay?"

I sat there shocked of what he was saying to me, there was no way that he could just send me off just because me and Pein were friends. It wasn't fair this was my home and I couldn't just leave.

"No daddy, I can't leave" I said shaking my head

"Yes, you have to"

"But daddy-"

"NO!" he yelled at me "You are leaving and there's no but's about it, you can't stay here because I don't want you here. You're leaving tomorrow and that's that"

Tears welled up in my eyes as his words started sinking in, I left his room crying. I didn't want to stay here with him anymore, I couldn't wait to leave this place and I couldn't wait to leave the man I loved the most. I didn't even care that he didn't want me here anymore that was the last thing I wanted to be thinking about. I ran into somebody in the hallway and fell I looked up but I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were clouded with tears.

"Hi little one, what's wrong?" Orochimaru said

I shook my head and walked passed him; he still gave me the creeps. The only person I wanted to see was Pein but I didn't know where he was I already checked the training room and his office but he was nowhere to be found so my next best was Deidara.

"Deidara" I cried out "Deidara" I heard his footsteps approaching me. He stopped in front of me; I held my arms up signaling for him to pick me up and he did I wrapped myself around him never wanting to let go.


	13. Plans

"Hey, hey, Miyako what's wrong?" Deidara asked "Why are you crying so hard?"

"I-I-I have t-to l-leave tomorrow" I cried "D-D-Daddy s-said he d-didn't w-want me h-here anymore"

"Did he actually say that?"

I nodded. "He said he was going to send me to Konoha or with Sasuke, Dei I'm s-scared"

"I'll go talk to Itachi okay, so you can stay with Kakuzu until I get back"

I nodded. Deidara dropped me off with Kakuzu and went to go talk to Itachi I stayed curled up in Kakuzu's arm still crying he didn't try to comfort me, he didn't try to tell me that everything was going to be okay because it wasn't he just held me.

*Deidara's P.O.V.*

I walked to Itachi's room, I was pissed. How was he just going to send Miyako to Konoha or with Sasuke? It didn't make sense she was perfectly fine here with all of us, I didn't like the idea of her leaving she belonged her we we're her family we're all that's left. I walked into Itachi's room to see him sulking on his bed, what was his problem?

"Why are you sending Miyako away?" I asked him

"It doesn't matter, what I do with my kid is none of your business"

"She may not be my kid but I still care about her, everyone here cares about her!"

"Well some people care a little too much!" he yelled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's Pein" his voiced tightened "He's in love with her"

"That's Ridiculous-" I stopped and thought about it, Pein acted way differently around her, spoke to her in a different manner, treated her like a princess. It all made sense now, I completely understood why he wanted to send her away he was afraid for her safety.

"Makes sense now, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Have you figured out where you're sending her?"

He nodded "I'm sending her to Sasuke, Konoha sounded like a good idea but she needs to be around family no matter if it's Sasuke or not she needs to be around family."

"Understandable, when are you sending her off?"

"Later today, but I'm not going with her, I don't need her last memory of me fighting with Sasuke"

"Then who's going to take her?"

"I was hoping maybe you and Kakuzu" He said

"Yeah I'll do it but Kakuzu is busy later so we should probably take her now"

He nodded a pained expression washed over his face "All of her stuff is in that bag; Sasuke has his own place near the village hidden in the mist you guys know where it is. Take her as soon as possible and whatever happens make sure Sasuke takes her."

I nodded and grabbed Miyako's bag. "I'll keep her safe Itachi" was the last thing I said before I left.

*Miyako P.O.V.*

I had cried myself to sleep in Kakuzu's arms, I felt that I was hopeless and that no one could save me anymore. I used to believe that anything could be fixed with a little love but my heart has grown cold. I couldn't believe anymore. Everyone has abandoned me, has left me alone so I guess it was me against the world.

"No, I refuse to take her" A familiar voice said.

"You have to, she hasn't done anything to you! Make this the last favor you ever do for you brother." Deidara's voice rung out in all the confusion

"_Brother?"_ I thought to myself

"Why would I want to keep his little brat?"

"She's not just some little brat she's you niece and she needs you Sasuke I don't understand why you're so stupid that you can't understand that. Whenever you would see Itachi you would always talk about how you're going to bring back the Uchiha clan well here's the first step, one of the possible keys to bringing them back is right in front of you and you won't even look at her." Kakuzu said. There was a moment of silence while the words sunk into Sasuke. "Take her"

"Fine" Sasuke said. I could feel Kakuzu handing me over to him, everything was such a blur and it's difficult to understand why all this is happening but all I knew now was that I was with Sasuke, for good.

"Hey Miyako, wake up" Sasuke's cruel voice said as he shook me.

"I'm up, please quit shaking me" I said sleepily

Sasuke stopped. "You know where you are right? And you know who I am?"

I nodded. "It would be hard to forget you Uncle Sasuke, I know I'm with you at your house or base or whatever it is."

"Okay, you know why you're here?" he asked

"You don't know?"

"No, your friends left that part out. Let me guess did your daddy say he didn't want you there anymore or did you runaway"

"The first one" I said simply

Sasuke looked surprised "Seriously?"

I nodded

"He really loves you, though" Sasuke seemed utterly confused

"Correction. He really loved me" I said sadly

"Something more has happened, he wouldn't just do that to especially to you. Anything happen with you while at the base, was anybody acting strangely"

"Well daddy and Pein got into a fight and daddy yelled at him a lot."

"What were they fighting about?" he asked

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Well I'll find out eventually and tell you. So kid have you got your Sharingan yet?"

I nodded and activated it. "I got it when I was four" I deactivated it

"Impressive, well you're not as bad as I thought you were" he said

"I can't be that bad, I am your niece after all." I smiled at him "Did you really not want me to stay with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I just didn't understand why he would keep you from me and five years later he tells me to keep you and doesn't even drop you off himself. But I guess much hasn't change, same ole Itachi I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" he asked quizzically

"Told me what?"

He sighed "You know how there aren't any Uchiha's left except you me and Itachi?"

I nodded.

"Well the reason they aren't any is because-"

"Uchiha, don't ruin the child" a familiar voice called out

We both looked over at the new voice that entered the room. Orochimaru had entered and his pale skin made a contrast in the dimly lighted room.

"I see you carried out the plan well, good job Sasuke glad to see I can still rely on you" he said

"I guess I have" he said cockily

I looked up at uncle Sasuke "What is he talking about? What's going on here uncle Sasuke?"

Orochimaru laughed "No need to explain anything to her, just hand over the child"


	14. Uncle Sasuke

Sasuke sighed. "You know what Orochimaru I think I'll keep this one"

"That's not what we agreed on Sasuke" he hissed

"You think I don't know that, but the deals off so you can leave"

He hissed and started to approach us. "Sasuke give me Miyako"

He shook his head and pulled a kunai and put it up to my neck, I looked up at him scared and saw he mouthed "Sorry" to me.

"You wouldn't Uchiha"

"You wanna bet?" he challenged. I felt the blade break my skin and tiny drops of blood slowly make their way down. "Orochimaru leave before I really kill her"

He took a step back. "I'll be back for her"

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke said removing the kunai from my neck. "Hey are you okay? I didn't want to do that but I had to get that creep out of here I have to keep you safe, if Itachi found out that something happened to you he'd kill me"

"Speaking of daddy, what did he do to the Uchiha's?"

"Well when I was seven in one night Itachi killed every member of our family, including our parents. I had been late because I was training that night and I came home and everybody was dead I tried to run away but he found me and told me I wasn't worth killing me. So ever since that day I've trained to get stronger so I can kill him and avenge our clan. He may seem sweet and caring to you but he's cruel and evil."

I had my hands over my ears since he said the word 'killed' it didn't help block out the rest of the story but I was trying to make a point. He grabbed my hands and held them so I couldn't block him out anymore.

"Face the truth Miyako, he's a murderer. Now that you're in my custody you are not going anywhere near him, trust me it'll save you some tears" He said sternly

"No, it's not fair" I said shaking my head. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me, I mean I kind of was being stubborn he was just trying to protect me in a way and he had no experience with kids whatsoever I guess I should just take it easy on him.

"Yes it is fair" he sighed letting go of my hands. "Ok listen, this is not going to be easy for me and if it's hard on me it's going to be hard on you and I haven't been in your life like I should but that's not my fault. So go easy on me kid let's just make it easy on both of us and get along"

I nodded.

"Are you nodding just to nod or are you actually agreeing?" he asked

'I'm agreeing, I'm sorry that I've been a jerk to you uncle Sasuke."

"You have a right to your life isn't exactly what I'd like to call easy." He looked around "Have you started training yet?"

"Yeah, I fight with a blade that Kisame taught me to use it."

He nodded. "I can work with that. How often did you train?"

"Every day for two hours" I answered

"Impressive" and from then on Sasuke and I trained harder than I ever did in the Akatsuki. He taught me more on sword fighting and how to use my Sharingan. It was hard to keep up with Sasuke but at the end of the day it made me stronger and making us grow closer, slowly but surely. He was still kind of awkward around me with trying to make conversation and what not but all in all he was getting better. In a way I was relieved I was with Sasuke all the stress that came around me while I was in the Akatsuki just seemed to melt away like it didn't exist anymore, of course I'll never forget the friends I made while I was there like Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara…Pein. His name in my mind made me feel sad, he was the reason I had to leave but I didn't believe daddy when he told me that he was in love with me. No, that was just wrong and it wasn't like him he just wanted to make sure I was happy and safe along with everyone else in the Akatsuki. He didn't accuse Deidara of being in love with me nor did he do the same thing with everyone else so why blame Pein I mean he was like a second dad to me. When daddy would leave to go on mission he would always watch out for me and make me feel safe, he made me feel like daddy did. He would catch me before I fell and he would make sure I knew everything would be alright no matter how bad things were. So why accuse him? Why accuse anybody of taking care of me when you weren't there to do it yourself?

"**Why do you think?" Tetsuyo asked from the confides of my mind.**

I sighed. "Your back" I felt no fear towards Tetsuyo anymore but still greatly disliked him for what he caused me to do in the past.

"**I didn't do it, you did"**

"If I hadn't done it you would have killed me" I though back to him

"**Disobedience is a killer isn't it?"**

"No, you are now what do you want this time?"

"**As you can see, my powers have drastically weakened"**

"No duh"

"**I need your help restoring them"**

"And why would I do something like that?"

"**Because I have the answers to everything you want to know regarding Pein and your father."**


	15. Snow Storm

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

I was appalled at the fact that Itachi was thinking that he would leave his daughter for four years and thinking if he came back everything would be just fine. It seems he hasn't changed, still the same mind set as he did from many years ago. I went outside and set out on my search for Miyako, the snow was coming down hard and I know she had to be freezing with her usual to short shorts she was wearing, and her tank top. She was going to get sick out here, wasn't even a teenager yet and was already running away from home but I guess if my father was Itachi Uchiha I would be running too. I had no idea where she could be, my hideout is hidden very well but besides that there wasn't many hiding spot around here.

"Miyako! Miyako!" I called out. I got no response I had started to worry. She'd been out here for approximately twenty minutes and I had no idea what has happened to her.

"Sasuke!" I heard someone call out; I knew it wasn't Miyako because it was a male's voice. I turned around and squinted through the blizzard but I didn't need to for long. Bright blond hair contrasted with the pure white snow, Naruto never showed up at the right times and this situation just proved my point.

"Naruto, long time no see" I said, thinking about using him to my benefit. "Let me guess, you're here to take me home?"

I heard him laughing. "Of course, there's no other reason why I'd be here"

I shrugged. "Okay. I have to do something first, care to help me?"

He looked stunned but quickly recovered. "Sure, Sakura and Sai are here to so they will help. What do you need to do?"

"I'm looking for my niece, she ran off and I can't find her." I explained, at this point I was willing to do anything to get Miyako back, even if I meant going back to the leaf but only for a day.

"Ok, were on it. Don't disappear while we're looking."

"Ok, I'm going to be looking too" and with that they scattered in search for Miyako. It's been forty minutes now, I hope she's okay.

*Miyako's P.O.V.*

I was huddle up in a hollowed out tree base trying to retain my body eat but it wasn't working. My body was numb and the blizzard showed no sign of slowing down, I refused to go back to Sasuke's hideout I wasn't going to risk another broken heart.

"Miyako!" someone called out, it wasn't Sasuke's voice it was a girl's so I didn't move. I saw two pair of feet running around looking through every nook and cranny of my hideout. I saw a head pop into my hiding spot; it was a girl with bright pink hair. She smiled when she saw me, I wonder if she was a friend of Sasuke.

"Sai, I found her. Go find Naruto or Sasuke and tell them to come back here." She explained, she slowly made her way into the tree and sat there and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She extended her hand out to me to shake but I just inched back farther away from her. She frowned when I backed away but she continued to talk. "You look like Sasuke and Itachi, the resemblance is unreal."

I turned away from her. "Don't talk about Itachi" was simply all I said.

She nodded. "You know Sasuke is worried sick about you, why'd you leave?"

"Let's not get into that" Sasuke said butting into the conversation. He looked at me worriedly "He's gone, you can come out now"

I nodded and climbed out of my hiding spot. "I'm sorry" I said quietly to Sasuke.

He put his arm around me as we walked. "It's okay; I understand why you did it." He smiled at me "I would have done the same thing"

I sneezed. "This is not going to end well" I said

"I can tell, you're going to be in bed for at least a week." He smiled. We kept walking until we were stopped by a blond kid. I remembered him when he took me away from the Akatsuki base a few years ago, his name is Naruto. He looked me up and down when he saw me and gave me a goofy smile; I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Miyako, I haven't seen you in years." He said "You've grown, how old are you now like eighty?"

"No, I hit ten a little bit ago" I said. Even though he practically kidnapped me, he still saved my life and I was thankful for that.

"Well happy birthday" he said.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Sasuke looked back and forth between us, obviously confused at the fact that we knew each other. As a matter of fact it seemed everyone was confused that we knew each other.

"You know each other?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Naruto actually kidnapped me when I was four and I ended up in the Hidden leaf village, but he also saved my life so I guess I didn't mind."

He nodded; his face hardened obviously remembering after that I was kidnapped again by him shortly after that.

"Well Sasuke it's time for you to stay true to your word, you're coming back with us." Naruto said.

I looked up at Sasuke confused. "S-Saskue, you're leaving me?" I asked him. He didn't look at me or respond, my heart lurched as I pulled away from his grasp. I looked at him my eyes full of tears; I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Listen to me; I needed to find you and this area is too big and this and it was too cold, I knew you weren't going to come back home and I didn't have a lot of time. If you stayed out here any longer you could have died so I made a deal with them, I'd go back with them if they helped me find you." He pulled me in to a tight hug as my tears started to fall, I thought it was only going to be me and him from now on. "You're coming with me and we'll still be together, just you and me okay?"

I nodded into his chest. "We're not going to be there long, are we?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"No, maybe for a day or two then we will slip away when no one is looking." He whispered back. I nodded, we went back to his hideout and we packed up a few things and changed. I could feel my body tiring out as the cold weather started taking a toll on my body; I shouldn't have gone outside in the snow with shorts and a tank top. We headed out in the late afternoon to the Leaf village, one or two days I thought to myself and Sasuke and I will be on our own again, just the way it was meant to be.


	16. Guilt

We silently walked back to Konoha with the members of squad 7, keeping up but staying far enough away to chat amongst ourselves. Sasuke said that he was sorry we had to go back to Konoha but he needed help finding me. I apologized myself for running away, I felt bad that I pushes Sasuke to that decision but my brain had stopped working long enough for my heart to take over. We made it back in a day and a half; they took no hesitation to return us back to Konoha.

"Welcome back" Naruto said as we entered the village gates. It took no time at all for the news that one of the Leaf's most brilliant students had returned. Sasuke was bombarded by people who cared nothing about the fact that he has personal space issues. Soon the ANBU came to interrogate him, leaving me alone with Naruto until he came back.

"Busy day, huh?" He asked

"Yeah I guess, I didn't even have a chance to spend any time with him now that we're back and he's been at interrogation all day." I said.

"Well I'm sorry about that; I knew he would be the hot topic for today and I can't say I didn't see it coming but I figured they'd take you too." He said.

"Yeah me too, glad they didn't though I'm not in the mood for being questioned." He and I walked along talking about things that didn't matter but it was nice to at least have someone to talk to while I was alone in this dreary village.

"Hey brat" Someone called behind us. I turned around and saw Shikamaru casually approaching us with a blond girl and a pudgy boy; they must have been his squad members.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A truce, I apologize for what happened last time me and you were face to face."

I contemplated his truce; there would be no point in arguing with him anymore. "It's all good. Truce and I apologize for what I said to you." He smiled and so did I, so far I didn't have any enemies in the leaf which was good just in case I ever needed help with anything, maybe they would be willing.

"So what brings you back?" He asked.

"Naruto. He found Sasuke and they had an agreement over something, and in exchange for their help he would come home." I explained.

"Well then, welcome back I guess." He said. "This is Ino and Choji" he gestured to his two friends.

"Hi, I'm Miyako Uchiha" I introduced.

Ino had a crazy look in her eyes. "You're Sasuke's Kid!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm Itachi's kid. Sasuke is my uncle" I explained.

"Oh, okay" She said in a calmer tone. "Well nice to meet you Miyako."

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Choji said. We stood there talking for a while and then they introduced me to everyone as I toured the village, not much had changed since I was here a while back but the atmosphere seemed different. Maybe because I had a semi-positive attitude about being here, due to the fact I was leaving soon I tried not to get too attached to anybody but this time it seemed hard. I slowly grew into knowing everybody, by name and by their personalities; everyone seemed to accept me even though I was the daughter of one of the most wanted criminals in the world. At the end of the day we all ended up just hanging out in one of the training areas together just talking and laughing, it was…fun.

"So Miyako, can you fight?" Naruto asked completely changing the subject. Everyone turned at me awaiting my response, I mean I shouldn't lie to them about whether or not I could pummel all of them into the ground it would just give me a higher rank in this group of chunin's. I was already at ANBU level but I wasn't born and raised here so they wouldn't know it.

"Yeah, I guess. Depends, what do you consider being able to fight?" I asked.

"Being able to beat me!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, then yeah. I can fight" I said cockily. Everybody laughed at my response, as the little sister of the group I could be as cocky as I wanted.

"How did you train without being in a Ninja School, or having some sort of instructor?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged. "Can't really tell you in detail how I was trained, but I did train every day for two hours starting at the age of five then as I got older moved up to two and a half hours as so on, now I'm up to three hours every day."

"What's it like being Itachi's kid?" Tenten asked.

"I guess it's like being anybody's kid really, except I really couldn't get out as much." I explained. I zoned out thinking about Itachi, if he was missing me, or even thinking about me as a matter of fact. Would I ever see his face again or hear his voice one last time. Something inside my brain told me I needed to apologize to him and forgive him but my heart thought otherwise. I exited my trance and continued answering the questions they fired at me careful not to give any key information out I answered each of them. We eventually all left heading home due to the rising moon and I settled down in one of the remaining Uchiha estates on the far east sides of the village, I entered the estate slowly taking in everything that used to belong to the Uchiha's. I felt a close tie to this estate as I looked around, I wondered what my grandparents were like or if I had any aunts or anymore uncles. My heart hurt knowing the cause of the disappearance of the Uchiha clan happened to be my father; he took the lives of our own flesh and blood only leaving alive one.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Sasuke's voice rung out behind me.

"Yeah" I couldn't turn around and look at him, for some reason I felt that I being the daughter of Itachi was also responsible for this. His footsteps creaked as he inched towards me. My body started shaking as he wrapped his arm around me. It was quiet enough to hear my tears hit the floor and hear my uneven breathing.

"You didn't do this" he whispered. "You didn't do any of it"

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

"Miyako, it wasn't you" He wrapped me up in a hug, but I didn't hug him back. He pulled back and met my eyes; all I could see was a small Sasuke left alone without anybody to care for him, to catch him when he fell, or to tell him that he was loved and special. "Miyako." I broke down in tears as he held me, I felt guilty about everything that happened in this house. Guilty about the little boy who was left behind. Guilty about the dead bodies that laid on the ground. Guilty that I was a murderers daughter.


	17. Konoha

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry" I was sobbing while he held me, he tried telling me that it wasn't my fault but I felt so responsible for everything that had happened. We ended up in one of the rooms together he said it'd be better to stay together than to be apart, he said that he would be my guardian angel and that he'd protect me forever and always. In the end I was sitting in his lap, on the bed where he soothed me and told me everything would be okay.

"Miyako, you know I love you right?" He asked.

I nodded, too afraid to speak a word.

"Well I don't want you to hurt anymore, I understand that life just hasn't gone right for you and I know it feels like the world has backed you up into a corner but being like this isn't good for you."

"Is he ever coming back?" I asked barely above a whisper.

His arms tightened around me. "Miyako, honestly he loves you more than anything in this world and I don't doubt he'll come back for you." He sighed deeply. "He's caused you so much pain though I just don't want you to suffer anymore and I've grown so attached to you, I don't know maybe I just wanna keep my little niece around with me but I promised him that if you ever forgave him that I'll take you back. It would kill me that if I sent you back then you're not happy it would all be my fault, you know?"

"I understand, he's said that he's been trying to protect me but it's only really hurt me in the end. I don't want to forgive him but I know it'd be the wisest thing to do."

"Well do it at a time when your heart and your brain can agree, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I closed my eyes. "What was it like, being alone?"

"Honestly it sucked, I hated that it was only me, everyone cared but not enough to take me in. For a long time I was on my own, nobody seemed to notice or give a damn about the little Uchiha boy. Eventually I found someone though, as much as we bickered and competed against each other in a way Naruto saved me. He's my best friend and my best rival; I don't know what I would have done without him." I could tell he was smiling. "Who is that somebody for you?"

"It'd be you mainly; if you weren't here then I'd probably done something crazy to try to hurt myself." I said truthfully. "You saved me Sasuke"

He laughed a little. "Maybe not all that, but I did help you out when you needed someone the most."

"Not just that, I feel I'm in debt to you. You took in the little Uchiha girl who was on her own."

"You're my niece" He said.

"I know, but you feel like more than that to me." I said. "I can't explain it but for now all I can say to you is Thank you."

He gave me a small kiss on my forehead. "It's the least I could do for you, I'm just glad that I got to meet you."

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked Sasuke.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you seem to like it here."

"No!" I said lying to him and myself, I knew I didn't want to leave but I had no intentions on leaving him after all he's done.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, do you like it here? Be honest I won't be mad."

I shrugged. "Kinda, I mean the people here are nice but…"

"But what?"

"…but I'd rather stay with you."

"Well I'd rather you be with me too, but you need to be around people your age and just experience different things. So how about a compromise? You will stay here for a month and when that month is over I'll come back and we'll be together for a month, and so on."

I nodded. "Okay, I guess that's fine."

"Ok, it's a deal then. Tomorrow is the end of the month so I'll make my depart tomorrow."

I nodded. "Well, how was interrogation?" I asked changing the subject.

He groaned. "It was horrible, never in my life have I ever been so bored with something."

"That sucks, are they gonna questioning me?" I asked.

"Hopefully not, I tried to make sure of that but no promises." He said.

"When you lived in Konoha did you like it here?"

"I had mixed feelings about this place, sometimes I loved it other times I hated it." He explained. "You're with a good group of people though; they'll make sure you're always entertained."

I smiled. "I can tell, especially Naruto he's doing something entertaining."

"How did you and Naruto meet?" he asked. "Didn't you say something about him kidnapping you or something?"

"Yeah. I was with Deidara and Sasori in the Akatsuki base and they had intruded looking for the little red headed boy named Gaara. They tried to get me out of there before things really started heating up but they weren't fast enough, this guy named Kakashi came and him and Itachi fought but Itachi was holding me and something happened and he dropped me. Well right before I hit the ground Naruto caught me and saved my life but then he took me and left me with Neji, Tenten and Lee." I explained.

"You met him, he left you, but you guys acted like you've been friends for years."

"I just can't be non-friendly to him; his personality just seems to make me happy."

He nodded. The night seemed to come and go and as dawn approached I stood in front of Sasuke as we said our goodbyes, but the goodbye was different this time there were no tears, no sadness, pain, regret, remorse but instead joy and laughter, hope for the future and maybe a small smile or two. He left and as I watched him go I could only imagine when I would be standing in this very same spot but this time leaving with him and leaving the village, only to return in a month. This time it was different, this time I was okay.


	18. Forgiveness

"Miyako, do you know anything about Sasuke's disappearance?" I was in a small room being interrogated fiercely. It had been like this for a while and I was denying everything, they couldn't break me and it was aggravating the man.

"For the hundredth time no I don't!" I snapped. Being in a small room for hours being yelled at did nothing to improve my attitude. Three hours more of countless torture and I was finally rescued, Lady Tsunade busted into the room and demanded that I was let me go, she dragged me out into the hallway and stared me down.

"Miyako, I need you to be honest about this. Do you know where Sasuke went?" She asked seriously.

My eyes watered up in frustration. "No, I have no idea where he went. You think that I wouldn't have left with him if I knew he was leaving."

She let me go and sighed. "I guess not, but I don't understand why he would just leave you. It's a slightly odd predicament but you're here now so I guess welcome to the village hidden in the leaves."

"Thank you. Lady Tsunade" I said respectfully. From then on I was an official member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, with no hesitation I was promoted to Jonin level and even offered a position in the ANBU Black Ops but I graciously turned them down. I was fourteen now and I just wanted to be a kid not a pawn for the village, months came and went and I always found a way to cover for me going with Sasuke. No one would ever be suspicious of me which made my double life that much easier. It was an average day, I had just returned from being with Sasuke and life was as normal as it could have been. I looked into the distance and saw someone running towards me, the pounding of their footsteps echoed in my ears as they rushed to me. I made out the outline of the sprinting figure and it was Shizune, her eyes wide with fear.

"Shizune, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Keep your voice down" she panted. "Do you know the whole village is on lock down?"

I shook my head, but that could explain why I haven't seen anybody in the last two hours. "What's going on?"

"I-It's the Akatsuki, they're here. We think that they're after Naruto, do they know you're here?" She asked.

"Nope, I honestly think that this is the last place they would check. Are all of them here?"

"From the reports that we have heard, yes all of the Akatsuki have been accounted for."

I sighed. "Well that's nice of them to all show up. Go back to Lady Tsunade; I'll catch up with you later."

"But-"

"No, just leave. I can handle myself with them." I cut her off. She nodded and ran away quickly. I could feel my heart gradually speed up as I walked through the eerily empty streets of the village, I couldn't imagine where they would be. Suddenly a huge tremor rocked the village and I could feel the vibrations coming from the west I ran as fast as I could to the location of the vibrations. Pein was standing in front of a huge chakra monster, someone had told me Naruto could change his form into the nine-tailed beast but I didn't believe until now. I sat there and watched as Naruto struggled to return to his original form, the fight with the beast inside of him would really take it out of him and I could tell. He finally stood with his own legs looking at Pein; he looked like he could barely stand.

"Naruto!" I called out to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Miyako! How's it going? Where have you been, I could have really used your help." He called back.

I smiled back at him; no matter what situation he was in he was always making some sort of joke. "Sorry" I looked over at Pein who was still gazing intensely at him; he must not have heard him call my name. I walked closer to Pein who seemed in a trance like state and nothing could break it.

"Don't take another step, this guy is dangerous." Naruto called out.

I laughed at him. "You must have forgotten Naruto; I used to live with these guys. They're everything except scary to me." At this point I was right behind Pein and he still hadn't noticed my presence.

"Hey Pein, remember me?" I asked. I saw his body slightly relax as he slowly turned around. His eyes met mine and I smiled, he remembered.

"Mi-chan, is that you?" He asked.

"Of course, who else would be stupid enough to come up to the leader of the Akatsuki in the middle of a battle?"

He smiled and gave me a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again, you're all grown up."

"Yeah it's been a while, now I'm not here to tell you how to run the Akatsuki but why are you attacking the village?" I asked.

He sighed. "Naruto is the reason."

"Can you please stop? I don't like it when my friends are hurt. Plus you don't seem to be doing so hot either."

He smiled. "Mi-chan you know I can't do that"

"Please Pein, for me." I pleaded. "I don't want anything to happen to you"

He sighed. "Only for you Mi-chan" he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you" I hugged him one last time. "Do you know where Itachi is?"

"He's looking for you, but I don't know an exact location."

I nodded. "I'm going to go find him. Gather everyone up and meet me at the front gate. Don't start any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"I promise" he said smiling. I ran off to find Itachi; now that all the attacks on the village were stopped I could breathe a little easier. Hopefully everyone was okay and there were not any fatalities. I stopped and thought about where I could find him and it clicked the estates. I ran as fast as I could across to the other side of the village and there he was sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Miyako" he said quietly. "You've grown."

"Of course I have, I wasn't going to stay eleven forever." I said. "I'm not here to fight with you; I never wanted to fight with you. I hope you know that."

He nodded. "It wasn't your fault; I was the one to make the decision to send you with Sasuke."

"I know it wasn't my fault." I walked over and sat next to him, I could see my reflection in his sad eyes.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for all I've put you through, I know at this point you probably still hate me but I just wanted to let you know that through all of this I've never stopped thinking about you, and I've never stopped worrying about you. And most of all I've never stopped loving you."

My eyes blurred with tears as he poured his heart out to me. "Thanks, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that, I love you too and no matter how much it hurt when you left me I've never stopped loving you and I just wanted my daddy back. We've had our ups and downs but in the end it always resulted with you being there for me and when you left I just didn't know what to do."

He wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so so so sorry princess; words can't describe how much I hated myself after that decision."

"Can we just go home and forget all this ever happened?" I asked him.

"Of course we can sweetie, I love you." He said still holding me.

"I love you too, Daddy."


	19. Invitation

Dad and I walked back to the front gate of the village where everyone stood waiting; I looked around at the village. All of it was in ruin, barely anything was left standing.

"Miyako?" Naruto called out to me. I turned around to the sound of his voice where not only he stood but where most of my friends stood as well. "Are you leaving?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going home."

"I thought this was your home, I thought we we're your home." He said sadly.

"You guys are my home away from home, but you better believe that I'll be back one day."

"You can't leave though; it's been so nice having you here. You're like the little sister I always wanted." Sakura said.

"Yeah and you've been a great training partner." Lee said.

"And a great listener." Hinata said.

"And some good competition for Shogi." Shikamaru said.

"And a good bug catcher." Shino said.

"And a good chef" Choji said.

"I think the point is, is that everyone and I mean everyone will miss you." Naruto said. "But the Akatsuki is your first family so you will have to come back and visit often."

I walked over in front of Naruto. "It's a promise" I said quickly and gave him a hug, he hugged me back and for a moment I knew a small part of me would regret leaving these guys. Besides the Akatsuki I know I have ever loved a group of people more.

I pulled back from him and smiled. "It's a promise" I repeated. I turned back and walked back to my patiently waiting group of missing ninjas.

"You ready?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go home." As I walked away I turned and waved goodbye to my second family, it felt bad leaving them but if felt so good going home. As soon as we were a few miles away from the village Deidara picked me up and swung me around in a tight hug, he quickly put me down and regained his composure but his goofy smile remained on his face.

"Sorry I couldn't do that in front of them, they would think I was soft." He said.

"You are though, nothing can change that."

He laughed a bit. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're so glad to have you back with us."

"Yeah, we've really missed you" Kisame said. "It's been years since we've seen you. You've grown so much and you're so beautiful, how old are you now?"

"Fourteen" I answered.

"Wow! You definitely look older than fourteen, so how have you been?" Deidara asked.

"Good I guess, I've been training a lot since I've been gone." I answered.

"Do you still use your blade?" Kisame asked.

"Of course, with all the training I've been doing with it I should be better than you." I said cockily.

He laughed. "Maybe we should test out your skills, and this time there's no going easy on you."

"Did you ever really go easy on me?"

He smiled. "You have a point, so do you have a boyfriend?"

My face turned into embarrassing shade of red. "N-No why would you think that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious, as responsible adults we have to watch out for you."

I laughed. "Responsible adults?"

"We may not be the most responsible but we do watch out for you." Sasori spoke up.

I nodded. "Yeah I got to give it to you, for a bunch of criminal ninjas you guys did a good job with me."

"I agree completely" Pein said. "I think it's about time if I asked you this. Miyako would you like to join the Akatsuki? I've talked to your father about it and he approves so the decision is all in your hands."


	20. Surprise

*Five years later(She's 19)*

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked Deidara, his blond tangles slightly covering his face. We were in my room lying on the bed together. Everyone else had been out for missions so we had been alone for a few days, leaving us to finally discuss our future plans together. I had joined the Akatsuki six years ago and it was the best decision I've ever made, of course I still went back to Konoha and to visit Sasuke quite often but I would always return here, to my home.

"Maybe we can just announce it in front of everybody; I mean someone will catch on eventually." He said smiling at me. "We've been acting closer than usual."

"That sounds like a good idea, just tell them all at the same time." I said. "I wonder what everyone will say"

"Who cares? It was our decision, are you going to tell Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. I'm going to keep him updated on everything that has happened."

"I do owe him one, without him you may not have been here right now." A sad look passed over his face.

"Dei, don't look like that. Everything that has happened is in the past, I'm here now and I'm fine."

"I'm glad; now that you're back everything in my life seems to be complete. I really missed you while you were gone but you needed some time to just be a kid. You didn't get that a lot when you were little."

I nodded. "Yeah but I got some time in to be a kid and now I'm fully committed to the Akatsuki. Well that and being in the lives of the Konoha ninjas and Sasuke."

"Not just the Akatsuki, but to me too." He wrapped his arm around my waist gently but he was still firm.

"And you, nothing could ever change that." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Leader-sama wanted to talk to you." He said suddenly.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be back soon." I left the bed and walked toward Pein's office. I opened the door and peeked inside; he was sitting at his desk waiting for me. He motioned for me to come in and sit with him; I sat quietly waiting for him to start speaking to me.

"Mi-chan" he said calling me by my nickname. "I have some things I need to say to you that I've wanted to say for a long time."

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed deeply. "I loved you; actually I still do love you. Ever since you a child I always felt a deep connection with you that I could not understand but I knew I could never have you."

_"Pein loves you and it's not okay."_ I remembered dad telling me this when I was younger, I didn't understand but all the pieces started falling together as he continued to speak.

"I had never felt that way about anyone in my entire life but you…" he smiled sadly. "…you brought it out in me. You made me feel something new, before you came I was always numb, emotionless, and nothing had changed that. So I tried to hide my emotions with you due to the fact that it was entirely wrong but I couldn't any chance I had I wanted to see you, your glowing eyes and your precious smile."

"P-Pein I-I-I r-really don't k-know what t-to say." I stuttered nervously over my words as my mind went into shock.

"You don't, I know you have found someone better suited for you. He is a good match for you and I congratulate you." He said without meeting my eyes.

"Pein I wish, I don't, I mean it's just." I couldn't get sentences to form no matter how hard I tried. "I'm sorry and I just hope that we can remain friends."

"Of course, I just felt I needed to be honest with you for a moment."

"Well thank you for being honest with me, it means the world that you opened up to me like that." I looked into his eyes, the seemed pained but in a way relieved. I could tell that holding something in like that for years and years really broke him on the inside but now that he was finally honest with me I'm happy that we ended it just as friends.

"The Akatsuki members are returning momentarily from their missions, they are all in a close vicinity of the base. I overheard you and Deidara talking about revealing something to everyone, am I correct?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well they will all be gathering here in a few minutes or so, go grab Deidara so you can share your new with everyone."

I smiled. "Thank you Pein, I will return soon." I exited his office quickly. Finally I got to get this news off my chest, I haven't even told anyone and it feels that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I thought about everything that he had told me, and now everything that dad had said made more sense than ever. I was finally putting two and two together, but I didn't know whether I liked it or not and the fact that he said that he was still in love with me bothered me slightly but he said that we would be friends. Nothing more and nothing less, a compromise that he was willing to make that probably killed him inside. I walked back into my room where Dei was casually waiting for me on the bed.

"What was that about?' He asked.

"Nothing, mission stuff." I lied casually. "Anyway, everyone is going to be back, or is already back and we can go ahead and tell them now."

He jumped up. "Really? Well then let's go I'm going to explode if I don't tell them now."

His excitement blew away any thought of Pein I still had in my hand, we walked back to Pein's office. Everyone was sitting in the room, they all looked tired but there was slight anticipation in their eyes. Deidara and I stood in front of everyone, my heart beat sped up and it felt as if my tongue was stuck in my throat. For some reason I glanced at Pein and he smiled and nodded, his sign for me to go on and share with everybody. I felt Deidara grab my hand and everyone's eyes went wide.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said.

"Hey guys, welcome back. I'm glad to see you're all back in one piece and I have some news for you." I looked around one final time, the nervousness eating away at me. I sighed one last time. "Deidara and I are…"


	21. Dancing with a Demon

Ok so let me clear up something. After Miyako joined the Akatsuki she was there for two years and started dating Deidara after that.(I really should have mentioned that) but anyway that's what happened...

"Spit it the fuck out!" Hidan yelled.

"We're expecting a baby, we found out two weeks ago." Deidara explained. Everybody looked at us wide eyed and shocked, I couldn't meet Pein's eyes while everyone was trying to come up with something to say.

"Pein, I was wondering if I could raise the baby here or not. I understand that this isn't the best place to raise a child, but I have memories here that I'll never forget and I want our child to have memories like those here, with my family." I explained. Everyone turned to Pein awaiting the answer, and anticipation hung heavily in the air as he contemplated.

"Of course you can raise the child here." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"I think having another kid running around here will be good, it always brightened the mood of this place." Kisame said.

"As long as it stays away from my puppets, it's fine." Sasori said.

"Another fucking kid?" he laughed. "Damn, well I guess we'll have another weapon of mass destruction for the Akatsuki."

I smiled. "I guess so; you see how I turned out."

"Well thank you for sharing this news with us Deidara and Miyako, everyone you are dismissed." He said. We all walked out of the room when I heard my name called, I turned around and saw dad motioning for me to follow him. I told Deidara that I would be back soon and left to go see what dad had to say. His opinion mattered the most to me and it hurt that he speak up when we told everyone, my heartbeat quickened as I prepared myself.

"Miyako." He said softly.

"Yes dad?" I answered.

"I can't believe you've grown up the way you have, I'm so proud of you." He said.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered completely caught off guard.

*Itachi P.O.V*

I walked with Miyako, words couldn't express how proud of was of my little girl. She had a rough past, but it never brought her down. It never hurt her enough to make her want to just give up all along. She's come so far from the first day I brought her to the base. My heart ached knowing that one day she would leave me to move on, or Sasuke would finally bring me to my end. I deserved it though, everything that would come to me, everything that would hurt me, everything that would make me wish that I never existed. But if I didn't exist Miyako would have neither and she's my light in all this darkness I've surrounded myself with.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe everything that's going on." I answered. I pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go; I didn't want to lose her. She hugged me back, her head coming to my shoulder.

_"Please don't let go"_ I thought to myself, she pulled back from me anyway. I looked into her shinning silver eyes and saw my reflection, something I didn't dare look at normally but I allowed it today. I did some wrong things but I wouldn't dare do it differently if I had the option to do it again, I didn't want to change not a single aspect of her personality.

"Go on with Deidara, I bet he's waiting on you." I said.

"Okay" she kissed me on the cheek and turned around. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too."

*Miyako P.O.V.*(9 month time skip)

It was the late afternoon and Deidara and I were lying in our new room; we had just finished moving in. It was way bigger and had enough space for the baby, everybody had pitched in to get furniture and clothes and stuff for the baby. Everyone was anticipating the birth because no one knew the sex, well except Kakuzu. I asked him not to tell anyone though, so there is a huge bet being placed on this.

"Are you supposed to be this big? I mean your stomach is huge" Deidara asked poking my belly.

"Yeah I think so; Kakuzu said everything was going fine." I answered.

He sighed happily. "I'm excited, this anticipation is killing me."

"Which one are you betting for?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to play it off.

"I know you and everybody else is betting on the sex, I don't really mind. I think it's pretty funny so which one?" I asked smiling.

"Girl." He answered.

I yawned. "That's nice."

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep I'm really tired tonight." I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll come back and check on you later." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled quietly as I drifted quickly into sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night my stomach cramping badly, I curled into a fetal position and breathed trying to keep calm enough to get Kakuzu. Right on queue Deidara walked in to check up on me.

"Miyako?" He said questioningly.

"Dei" I panted. "Go get Kakuzu."

"O-Okay" He stuttered as he ran off. I had been never experience pain like this; I'd rather tried to be killed a million times than have to ever go through this. I felt tears pour over my eyes as I tried to breathe.

**"Finally…Pain…" Tetsuyo growled. "The one thing I've been looking for."**

I gasped as I heard Tetsuyo's voice appear in my head.

_"No, leave! Please any other day just not this one!" _I begged.

**He laughed. "No I think this is a perfect time…for revenge"**

_"No please!" _I screamed in my head.

**"Your fear makes me feel good Miyako, I wonder what kind of fear I can get if I approach the minds of your child." He laughed.**

_"Don't you even think about it, don't you touch them Tetsuyo" _I yelled. _"They didn't do anything to you, keep the child out of it!"_

**"Fear, pain, and anger I love it. You're only giving me my strength Miyako, keep it up. Make me stronger!" He yelled back.**

I felt my mind tearing apart as I literally faced my demons. I need Kakuzu to get the baby out now, before Tetsuyo could do anything. I heard the door open and a set of two feet running to my bedside.

"Miyako, how are you doing?" I could barely hear Kakuzu's voice over the ringing in my ears.

"Kakuzu, I don't care what you have to do. I need you to get the baby out now." I said quickly.

"The pain will ease off after I get the medicine into your system-"

"It's not the pain; it's the demon…its Tetsuyo. I need you to get the baby out now." I explained barely conscious. 

"Fuck!" He yelled a new urgency in his voice. "Okay I'll return in a moment. Deidara stay here with her."

I felt Deidara squeeze my hand softly. "Miyako just hang it there, everything, I mean, it'll all be fine." He said fumbling over his words; I had never heard him like this before. He was scared, and he was never scared. I heard Kakuzu come back into the room, I opened my eyes and he was carrying a lot of medical stuff with him. I couldn't tell what all of it was, it was all too blurry. I felt a mask go over my face, a strange gas emitting from it.

"This will put you to sleep in a few seconds, just breathe it in…" the rest of his words faded out into the distance. I was unresponsive and numb, I was about to let go of everything until I heard a cry, not just one but two. My head still felt as if it was exploding and my thoughts were scattered but it seemed to clear up when I heard the cries.

"Miyako, they're two!" I heard Deidara cry happily. "They're here and they're beautiful. Please wake up; I know they want their mama, Miyako."

"Deidara just give her time, she needs to recover from all this." I heard Kakuzu say. "She'll wake up soon."

I still couldn't move or talk but I wanted to so badly, I wanted to see them. I wanted to see our babies for the first time.

LAST CHAPTER-PART TWO TO BE RELEASED SOON


End file.
